


The Demon Of Whitechapel

by Necromorph2393



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, England (Country), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, London, Murder Mystery, Period Piece, Poor Rey, Post-Jack the Ripper DLC, Victorian, who did it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromorph2393/pseuds/Necromorph2393
Summary: The setting is Victorian London. By day, the greatest city in the world thrives and bustles, leading the way to a more civilized world. By night, the city lives in fear of the wicked demon himself, Jack the Ripper. His reign of terror and influence knows no bounds through the streets and slums. When Rey finds the body of one of her friends, the young prostitute finds herself the target of the Ripper himself. Can the young detective Ben Solo help her stay safe while tracking down the vile killer who took his own mother's life?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell! My first crack at a proper, multi chapter fic! As a warning, this opener gets rather gruesome and explicit with violence. Read with caution. I will try my very best to update this quite frequently as I have the major points of the story all figured out in my head! It's just about putting down all of the finer details. Anyway, please enjoy the Demon Of Whitechapel!

Night had once more fallen over London.

The crisp, cold night air was enough to make anyone shiver. The “greatest city in the world” seemed to enjoy the rain as it did so far more often than it didn’t,, or so it appeared.

The residents of this vast city were quite accustomed to such heavy amounts of rainfall. The trenchcoats, the top hots, the umbrellas. The citizens of Victorian England were well prepared for any weather that may be thrown at them.

Unless you weren’t quite rich enough. For those much less fortunate than the others, a life of begging, gathering under bridges during yet _ another _ thunderstorm meant that you might not get a lick of sleep. It was dog eat dog in the slums, and the stench of poverty, desperation, and a willingness to do anything to survive was as potent and deep rooted as the pockets of the politicians.

Try as they might to exert their own power, everyone knew just how little the politicians truly controlled. For the streets of London may be run by the people and by parliament during the day. Yet those who knew anything were keenly aware that the great city had a  _ new _ master at nightfall.

The demon of whitechapel. Also commonly referred to as Jack The Ripper.

At the very least, that is all that was truly known about the fiend. The name came about from thin air, as the police and the media knew neither his name, nor any other details about him. The only distinguishable thing of him was his modus operandi.

Around two and a half months back, the first kill had been confirmed by the police. It was the very first killing that had actually been attributed to a serial killer, though several similar, yet far less brutal killings had tajen place. The sight of the murder was grizzly, and grotesque. The body of a young Gwendoline Christie was found. The young woman was known as “Lady Phasma” for those more knowledgeable in the world of prostitutes. 

The straightforward and quite blunt blonde was found mutilated quite nearly beyond recognition. Another prostitute was able to identify her based on her almost chromatic fashion sense, quite distinctive amongst the “women of the streets”. Beyond that, the Ripper hadn’t left much to be recognized.

Her body had been carved like a turkey on thanksgiving. She had been found with over fifty stab wounds in various places from her abdomen to her carotid artery. It appeared as though the creature in question had continued his sick punishment of the woman much beyond her death. It hadn’t been a simple murder. It had been personal, pleasurable even, to the madman. Lady Phasma’s organs had been neatly cut and strewn out and around her body, creating a sick, evil portrait of his liking. While it was difficult to tell due to the excessive blood and knife wounds, it appeared as though several bites had been taken out of the organs, particularly the kidney and the small intestine.

The look of pure horror etched onto Phasma’s face was one that circulated the papers non-stop for what seemed like years. The spectacle of such public killing was one that shook the very foundation of London itself.

Many had believed the killing to be random, a disgruntled customer perhaps. Maybe even a stalker of some sort. Yet when another lady of the night was found hanging from a tree with her own innards used as a noose, it quickly became clear that they were dealing with something more than just a random killer, or disgruntled customer.

They were dealing with a monster.

Rumors and theories instantly flew around London, as every person who possessed the capacity to think seemed to have their own theories and beliefs of what they were dealing with. Some believed that the killer was the devil himself, crawling out from the depths of hell to wreak havoc on the good people of the city. Others believed it was the Lord himself striking down the impure to get his will across. Some didn’t believe in a “Ripper” at all. They believed that the first killing had started a long line of copycat kills that were designed to evoke fear. Those that possessed large amounts of wealth simply ignored the issue entirely as it generally had no effect on them. 

The only linking factors that seemed to connect each murder was the signature stabbings of the victims, which had been identified as a butcher’s knife. The size of the knife ensured that each and every swipe would be excruciatingly painful, if not fatal.

The “Demon of Whitechapel” as many of the locals had come to call him was clearly a master of human anatomy. He knew precisely what he was doing with his weapon, and he knew how to inflict an unimaginable amount of pain on his victims before finishing them. The shock of the victim’s bodies combined with the horrified and pained expressions on their faces proved that the creature preferred to keep the women alive for as long as he could possibly manage.

While the citizens of London walked freely during the day, the nights were much different. Any self-respecting person who knew what was good for them stayed indoors during the deep, dark abyss of London at the early morning hour. London already had its fair share of problems before the Ripper. Ketamine dealers like Armitage Hux and alcohol runners like Snoke had done a good deal of running the darker, shadier parts of London. 

Yet even they had disappeared once the Ripper killings had started. There wasn’t a man alive who dared to challenge the Ripper, short of the clueless police who had no leads, and no ideas of how to find the madman.

Perhaps the most infamous and terrifying bit of the Ripper’s legacy were his letters left at the scenes of several of his crimes. His ‘Dear Boss’ letter skyrocketed him from faceless killer to a legend who’s grotesque spree of killings would go down in history for years to come.

Jack was toying with the police. His letters gave obscure, vague clues and riddles to the police to solve. Perhaps most interesting of all was his signatures. “Jack the Ripper” never signed his papers in that fashion. His letters were often postmarked simply “From Hell” or on occasion “The Messenger From Hell.” 

Demon or not, the people of London lived in a constant state of fear when the sun fell, plunging them into what seemed to be an endless darkness in which there was no escape.

Tonight was no different from any other. The heavy, thick fog of the city rolled in after another fresh shower of rain. The smell of the night air was sharp, crisp. The rain had swept away the dirt and the sins of the previous nights, creating a fresh canvas for brutality and cruelty. The fog of the nights reduced visibility drastically, making it nearly impossible to see. The outlines of people were nothing more than dark silhouettes, creating a terrifying and ominous mood.

Any man or even woman could be confused for _ him _ . Particularly due to the paranoia that surrounded and clouded the minds of those who wandered the streets.

The young hooker dashed around the corner as quickly as her broken body would take her. The impact had all but shattered her right leg, making it more of a hindrance than a useful limb to aid her escape. She’d been wandering the avenues looking for a potential client for hours now. As the Ripper’s influence spread, the clientele for people like miss Tilly were becoming increasingly scarce. 

The sound of a rope cutting had been her only indication that something was wrong. In the next instant that she looked up, a load of barrels which had been strung up high above one of the local breweries had come crashing down on top of her. The weight of the barrels knocked the wind out of her while her right leg practically shattered under the weight of each individual barrel toppling down on top of it.

She let out a ghastly scream and stood, only to collapse to the ground as her leg gave out. It was Jack. She knew it was. It was obvious. The terror coursed through her veins, and only one thing ran through her mind. She had to run.

It was far easier said than done. She practically dragged her right leg along with her as she hobbled around the corner. Tilly looked around the dim streets of Whitechapel High Street for signs of anyone who could help her. Much to her dismay, it was eerily empty. Only a few street lights lit the dark corridors of the street. Panic began to flood her.

“Where are you?!” She screamed out into the open chasm of darkness before her. Tilly would have much preferred to hear the howling cackle of the mad man than the silence that greeted her. She could have heard a pin drop. She now stood motionless down the center of the vast street, looking in all directions.

Had the Ripper been on the roof to cut the stack of barrels? Had he thrown the knife? There was also the distinct possibility that it was nothing more than a freak accident. The rope suspending the beer could certainly have simply given out due to improper fastening, or a weight exceeding what the ropes were capable of holding. The thought did little to slow her racing heart or the boiling of her blood. 

When she heard the rattling of a trash can, she took off in the exact opposite direction. She had no notion of where she was going, but that made no difference. All that mattered was  _ survival _ . Pure and simple. 

She ducked down one of the alleyways, desperate to escape the clutches of Jack, screaming bloody murder as she ran. “Help! Someone, please! He’s after me! He’s here!” Unfortunately for miss Tilly, she was in a business district, not residential. There was no one there. They were all home. Which meant she was well and truly alone.

Then she heard it. Dark, low, and guttural. The laughter of the devil himself. She looked around with frantic, wild eyes as she realized that she couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. A disembodied cackle that rang through her soul like the toll of the death knell. 

She knew her time was near, but she wouldn’t give in. Not so easily. He was watching her. Toying with her. He could see everything she did, yet she couldn’t see him. “Show yourself, coward!” Tilly had no power in this situation. SHe knew it, and so did he. Still, she wouldn’t allow herself to go out without a struggle of some kind at least. 

“Oh, miss Tilly. ‘idn’t anyone tell ya? It ain’t a bright idea ta be prowlin ‘round out ‘ere. Word on the streets is the Rippa roams em, love!” The voice was deep, full of base, and dripping with malice.

Once more, the young prostitute took off on a mad dash. Yet this one was quite short lived as she rounded into another section of the alleyway, only to bump into the mountain of a man, the Ripper, the Demon of Whitechapel himself. She fell to the ground with a hard thud as she looked up at him. He wore a rather large top hat and a white sheet of sorts over his face. It was dirty, covered in dried blood. There were two eye holes cut out in them, making him appear little more than an entity. He wore a large black overcoat with two leather clad hands, his large butcher’s knife clasped quite tightly to his side. 

“‘Ello, love! Pleased to meet ya!” 

Before she could speak or run, the Ripper slammed a boot into her chest, a sickening crunch accompanying the attack. She let out a pained squeak as she slammed into the ground, clutching at her chest. Jack was fast, lunging after her as he sunk his butcher’s knife into her stomach, relishing in the initial give-way of her skin as the sharp tip of the knife pierced through her.

Tilly let out a horrified gasp, reaching down to swat at him. Her attempt was futile. “Ah, tha’s what I wan’ a see! Go on, then! Fight, girl!” Tilly looked down at him, shrieking as she saw his eyes. They were inhumane. Not a single slit of color existed in them. They were black through and through as though his eyes were nothing but the pupils. 

The demon winked at her as he got to work stabbing into her abdomen over and over, the blood spilling out around her into a crimson lake. Her cries and screams became weak and choked as she began to cough up blood, choking on the thick, metallic tasting fluids.

Once Jack seemed satisfied with ripping her insides open, he reached down and ripped at her small intestine. Miss Tilly looked down at him with hooded eyes, only capable of strained breathing by this point as the vision began to fade from her, her life following it. Jack winked at her, sinking his teeth into the intestine he’’d yanked out, moaning in quite a lewd manner as the still warm organ squished around with blood and other matter in his mouth. It was the Ripper’s favorite soup.

“What a shame. ‘Ere I was, thinkin’ you might gimme a bit of a fight. Useless fuckin’ whore. No betta than the rest.”

The Ripper licked his lips before slipping his makeshift mask on and finishing the defiling of her body. He took time to slice and spread her innards, wrapping the large intestine around a nearby fence, placing her esophagus in the part of the tree where it expands into many different branches. His favorite part, however, was after it was over.

It always was. He gathered up her blood, handwriting another lovely message for the boss himself. He made his way to the wall right beside Tilly as he scrawled his message on it using her blood.

_ ‘Dear boss, _

_ You fall behind on my game. Perhaps it’s time to change the rules, eh? _

_ With love, _

_ From Hell’ _


	2. Meeting Detective Abberline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds the body of Tilly, she's forced to go to the police to report it.

The evil shadows of the London night were eventually lost in the light of day. It was the cycle that all citizens in London came to be accustomed to. The night would fall upon the city like an ancient curse, yet the light would always rise to chase away the dark.

It was once more time for Rey to abandon her night post and join the civilized. 

It wasn’t that she  _ enjoyed _ being a prostitute. She didn’t engage in such activities because it got her off. It put food on the table, kept the hot water running, and provided her a shelter. She may not have been proud of it, but that mattered little. 

She ditched her dress which hung just a little too low to be respected, yet expertly put her assets on display for any customers. She instead opted for a longer skirt which slipped down to her ankles, a creamy strawberry color to it. It swirled all the way through it, adorable, and almost childish whim to it. Her inner dress was the ruffled white shirt, which she liked to envision was the whipped cream to top her strawberry skirt with a similarly tinted skirt to match.

It certainly was not high class, but she would be respected while wearing it. It was playful and almost innocent. She had to cling to innocence in some way since her chosen profession had mostly stripped her of the ability to cling to such things.

She stepped out of her small home and into the bright midmorning air of London. The sun bore brightly into her eyes. It illuminated her for what she truly was. A whore, a wench. The sun betrayed her, presented her sins to all those who were in her presence. It was simply up to the observer to notice.

She felt much more exposed now than at night, despite the Ripper being on the prowl. She could hide in the shadows, conceal her doings. Yet when she walked down the street to see Mr. Green walking down the street with his wife and two children despite having been in her care the night previous, she felt nauseous.

When Rey led these men to bed, she seldom had the time nor the ability to consider the consequences and the implications of her actions. She wondered how any married men’s wives knew that she’d had them begging for her to fulfil their deepest, most carnal desires? Perhaps the worst of all was the lack of connection.

Rey didn’t particularly care about her clients, nor did they care for her. She’d never even gotten off during a session. Not that it mattered, her job was to get  _ them _ off.

She rounded a corner as she continued the walk down to Poe Dameron’s butchery shop to gather up her reward for selling her body, some of the best meats in London. Thankfully, Poe had taken a liking to her, and sold the food to her at a slight discount, a rare nicety from a worker of his ilk.

The sex she had was a _ transaction _ . To them, she wasn’t a person. She was a thing, and as long as she continued to remind herself of that, she would be okay.

She was almost to the butchery when she was pulled from her land of fantasy. She’d been so consumed by thought, she had no earthly recognition of what she’d just stumbled upon. 

When her mind processed the sight before her, she screamed and emptied the contents of her stomach. 

It was Tilly. She’d been had by  _ him _ . The Ripper had found her. Rey couldn’t believe it. She’d been working just a few blocks over from where Tilly’s body had been. She hadn’t been overly close to the young woman, but that was of little consequence. The ladies of the night had to look out for each other. All they had were each other. The police were doing what they could to find him, but it wasn’t to save hookers. They were criminals too. It was merely to bring an end to his tyranny.

As soon as Rey was able to gather the will to move, she ran, as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn’t like where she was going to, but she truthfully had no choice. 

The whitechapel police department was a pitifully small building. After the failure and rebranching of the Scotland Yard, the police were busy rebuilding when the Ripper struck. They were left in a whiplash effect as they tried and failed to find the assailant. They were quite low on morale, and it showed the moment Rey entered the large wooden door.

As she entered the mahogany building, she came to the desk of what appeared to be a makeshift receptionists’ desk. A scruffy, unkempt man, certainly tired from a long night of tracking down the demon sat at the desk, barely cognizant of the young woman’s presence. “What can I do you for, lass?”

With wide eyes, Rey quickly approached the desk, gripping it until her knuckles turned a sickly white. “I need to report another Ripper killing.” The man blinked a few times as the information was slowly processed in his mind. After a moment, his eyes widened. “Oh! Yes, of course! One moment!” The man quickly stood from his desk and ran tiredly up the stairs, each leg seeming to whine at the physical demand of such an exercise.

A few moments went by, and the man came back down the stairs. “If you would just go upstairs, Mr. Abberline will see you.” 

That was the last thing Rey wanted. She didn’t want to talk to a detective. She merely meant to report the fact that there had been another murder and go about her day. It seemed the day had other plans as she was now upstairs, sitting in a much too stiff leather couch that felt more like a rock than any pleasurable sitting space. 

The air in the room was thick, and heavy. It was tight and restricted, giving it an artificial feel, as if the very air she breathed was man made. Off in the corner were two small jail cells, each one housing a delinquent. It was impossible to know what they’d done. Were they murderers? Drug dealers? Perhaps they’d just had a few too many drinks and started spouting off nonsense in the streets.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a large man in a policeman’s uniform exited the office. He looked to be in his thirties, perhaps his forties. His outfit was noticeably different from the other officers’, no doubt to show the distinction. He had two massive mutton chops which led to a full beard, save for a clean shave spot at the center of his chin. Yet everywhere else, facial hair reigned supreme. He carried himself well, though he was tired. Rey could sense it.

The man made his way to her, extending his hand to her. “Lovely to meet you, miss. My name is Frederick Abberline, call me as you wish. I am the lead detective on the Ripper cases. My officer says you have another crime to report?” 

Rey was taken aback by his poise, and his tact. He’d gotten to the point, and yet he hadn’t been rude or obnoxious about it. There seemed to be an underlying kindness buried in the man’s gruff voice. It was a characteristic that seemed quite rare nowadays. She held her hand out, meeting his with a polite shake. “I’m Rey, and I do.” The detective nodded to her, gesturing behind him. “Please, step into my office. We can discuss the matter further in there.”

Rey nodded in response, stepping into the room. She glanced over into the corner to see another officer. His uniform was slightly different, but he didn’t appear to have such a great distinction as the detective. The man seemed to be much closer to her in age, maybe only a few years older than her. His chest was broad and massive, with wavy raven hair spilling out from his hat in an almost messy fashion. His eyes were sharp, but not wicked. She guessed they were used to analyzing people.

As the detective stepped into the room, he made his way to his desk. “Don’t worry, the young man here is my second in command. Benjamin Solo is my junior detective. He was brought in shortly after the Ripper murders began. He is exclusively helping me to find this monster.”

In the corner, Benjamin seemed to shift a little. “Um. B-Ben is fine…” Rey noted the slight pink that swept across his cheeks for a mere moment. Just as quickly as it had arrived, it was gone. 

Frederick nodded to the young man as he looked back to Rey. “Please, tell us about the murder.” Rey felt nauseous once more as she was asked to recount the horrible scene that was displayed before her. “It was just to the side of Whitechapel road, in a nearby alleyway. The victim was Tilly Jackson. I… I knew her.”

The detective had been writing down the details of what she’d said, glancing back at her. “I see. Well, I can assure you that we are looking for the Ripper. We are doing all we can.” There was little comfort to be found in those words. Even knowing that the words were true, it only meant that they were unable to find him. The police’s best wasn’t quite good enough. 

She pursed her lips together. “Thank you, detective. The scene was typical of the Ripper. An uncountable number of stab wounds, organs displayed all around and a note, written in her blood. It said something about changing the game, or the rules, or something.” It was difficult to remember the smaller details when the look of sheer terror on tilly’s face was imprinted in her mind.

Ben seemed to become irate at this, balling his fists up at his sides. “Don’t you worry, miss Rey! We’ll find this bastard! I’ll kill the son of a bitch with my own hands! I’ll-” “Ben, that is  _ enough _ . Step outside for a moment, please.” 

Ben’s fire seemed to be extinguished in a moment. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled almost inaudibly as he hung his head, quickly slipping out into the waiting room. 

Out of pure discomfort, Rey laughed awkwardly. “Well. At least he cares about his job.” Was all she could muster. It seemed strange that he would be so passionate.

Frederick glanced back at the door, sighing heavily. “Mr. Solo is.. Well, it’s personal to him. You see, his mother was apparently the first victim of the Ripper.” Rey’s jaw hung open for a moment, her heart sinking into her stomach. “What? I thought it was lady Phasma.” Abberline nodded with her. “Phasma was the first one  _ officially _ attributed to the Ripper. Ben’s mother, while certainly not pleasant, did not show any outstanding brutality. There were less than five stab marks. At that time, we could only attribute it to a random killing.”

The man before her leaned forward on the desk. “Young Ben was distraught, as I’m sure you can imagine. He came here, practically sobbing and shaking. He was the one to give us our only known description of him. It appears that he’d heard a commotion and went to his mother’s room. As the Ripper left, he caught a mere glimpse of him. He never went through all the tests and the normal running around required to be an officer. There simply wasn’t time. Mr. Solo wants the Ripper’s head. If I hadn’t taken him in, I have no doubts whatsoever that he would scour all of London til he found the demon.”

It made much more sense to Rey now. The outburst was likely something the young man likely hadn’t even met. She couldn’t begin to understand how difficult that must be on him. To wake up each morning and know that your mother won’t be there to greet you simply because some monster took her away. Her heart bled for the man.

“Now, miss Rey. I’m sure you have heard the rumors that the Ripper is the Devil himself. I will not subscribe to such stories, myself. If the Demon truly was a supernatural entity, then I would have no ability to stop it. But a man, a living breathing man who bleeds. I can certainly stop that. I believe the Ripper will make a mistake soon. When he does, we will be there to apprehend him. Well. Ben will likely get there before any of us. He is… relentless. I am lucky to have him at my side.”

Although she would never truly feel safe until the Ripper was exposed or dead, it was nice to know that at least one man felt so inclined to keep London safe. “That’s good to know. I’m glad that he is using his pain and channeling it into good. Many people don’t possess the ability to do that.”

The detective gave her a small smile, nodding in agreement. “Certainly. Now, I am aware that you likely wish to return home. I also understand that you may feel a little shaken up from the events of today. Would you like an escort home? I do believe Mr. Solo would be more than happy to ensure your safety. It certainly isn’t a requirement, but it is an offer.”

Rey hadn’t expected that sort of offer. It was kind, and it made her feel marginally better. She glanced out of the window to see that the sun was already settling in for the night as the darkness began it’s slow ascent to power. “I think I would like that, sir.” 

“Of course. I thank you for your contribution to the police department. Your information is integral to our understanding of this madman. If anything else happens, or you notice something, feel free to come by at any time.” The senior detective stood from his desk and guided her to the door of his office, opening it to find Ben standing guard outside the door, ready for any threat. “Mr. Solo.”

Ben quickly turned to Abberline, a nervous expression on his face. “Sir, I am so terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to step so out of line-” He stopped speaking as the detective put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t sweat it, son. I understand. I have something for you to do. I need you to escort miss Rey here to her residence.”

As Rey watched his face, she could have sworn she’d seen him blush, but it was difficult to tell. He hid his emotions well.

“Absolutely, sir! I will ensure her safety!” Had Rey not just witnessed the gruesome scene of miss Tilly, she might have smiled at the sweet innocence the young man seemed to possess, despite the hell he’d been through. 

Frederick nodded to the two of them. “Alright, I will leave her in your care. It was a pleasure to meet you, Rey.” “Likewise.” The elder man retreated into his office, gently shutting his door as he presumably got back to work. 

Ben gave the young prostitute a bashful smile, gesturing towards the stairs. “Alright, let’s get you home, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ben :(  
> For those history buffs out there, Frederick Abberline IS a real person. He was the actual lead detective on the Ripper cases. Thank you Assassin's Creed for that bit of knowledge! Do you think anything will happen on their walk home? Will Ben track down the Ripper? Tell me down below what you think!


	3. The Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As night threatens London once more, will Ben and Rey be safe while he escorts her to her house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and love! It truly means the world to me! I always enjoy comments, and kudos, or even just a read. I always look forward to what you guys will say!

Rey must have seriously underestimated just how long she spent at the police station. 

By the time she’d begun to walk out with Ben, the sun was already beginning it’s descent on the streets of London. That wasn’t good at all. She’d wanted to stop by Poe’s butchery to pick up some fresh meats for the week. Perhaps engage in some witty banter with the man. It wasn’t that she knew him particularly well, but they seemed to get along quite well. There were even a few times in which one might tease the other for any number of ridiculous things just to distract themselves from the bleak life of the streets of Whitechapel, Flower, or even Dean. Now, however, she’d have to go home, get dressed, and get out for another night of work.

“Miss! Miss!” 

Rey was brought out of her thoughts by the shouts of someone. She turned to see a man who had a journal, a pen and a camera slung over his broad shoulders. Great, a reporter. That was precisely what she needed in the moment.

“Miss, my name is Finn. I’m with the Illustrated Police News. We heard today that you discovered another one of the Ripper’s victims. A miss Tilly Jackson. Do you have any statements, or comments for the paper?’

Rey felt sick at the man’s words. She was still trying to get the image of one of her close friend’s mutilated body out of her head. She wasn't sure what to say to the man. Thankfully, Ben stepped in to speak since she couldn’t. “Hey, come on man. This young woman just lost a close friend of hers. Can’t you guys just give her a bit of space?”

The reporter gave Ben a snarky look, clearly displeased by his interference in his reporting. “Solo. A pleasure, as always.” His words were thin, barely veiled kindness to repress the clear disdain the man had for the young officer. “Tell me, are you  _ actually _ trying to find the Ripper, or are you just milking it for a paycheck?”

Rey’s stomach tightened and flipped upside down at the man’s words. It was obvious that this Finn had some kind of history with Ben. It made sense, the media seemed to be doing their best to slander the police at every given opportunity in the papers. While what she did was certainly not encouraged by the law, she also didn’t find them to be as egregious as the papers seemed desperate to make them seem. 

“Hi. I’m- I’m Rey. I found the body, yes.” Ben glanced back at Rey, and she wasn’t sure if he was trying to conceal anger or tears, but it was clear that the reporter’s words had an effect on him. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but she felt a certain indignation at what the reporter had to say to Ben. From what she’d seen of the young officer thus far, he seemed eager to please those around him. He seemed to be a little awkward in social situations, but she didn’t mind. It made him more endearing to her. It was a nice change of pace from the brash and over confident men she was used to.

Finn once more turned his attention back to Rey. “Thank you for your time, miss Rey. Is there anything you can tell me about the scene?” Ben turned to Rey, a look of sympathy and regret etched across his face. He mouthed an apology to her, as though it was his fault that they were in this situation. Rey gave the young officer a gentle smile before continuing on. 

“The scene was devastating. Obviously, it was another victim of the Ripper. The MO fit the brutality of him. Tilly looked practically unrecognizable. Her body was defiled and ruined by the monster. The only thing I can say is that in the few glimpses of her I saw, it didn’t appear that she had been violated sexually. I’m just happy that the demon never had the opportunity to steal her body from her in that way as well.”

As she spoke, Finn took down her statement quite vigilantly. He made sure to write down each word, occasionally asking Rey to repeat something so he could have an accurate representation of what she’d said. After he was done and satisfied, he offered his hand to Rey. “Thank you so much for your time, miss Rey. Your knowledge and input will be valuable in writing this piece. The people of London deserve to have the nitty and gritty reporting that other papers are too afraid of. The Ripper is not something that deserves to be sugar coated. There have been dozens of killings on behalf of the demon himself, and we can’t afford to tone down the graphic nature of our reporting just because some might find it ‘offensive’. Right, Solo?” 

The reporter patted Ben on the back a little rougher than what seemed necessary to Rey. There was no longer a doubt in her mind that they didn’t like each other. She wondered how long they’d known each other. However long it was, they seemed to know enough about each other to know that they weren’t going to be friends.

Without too much of another word, Finn turned on his heel and rushed off. No doubt, he was off to publish his next piece about the hooker who discovered a friend in the local alleyways. The thought of what the paper would read tomorrow frightened her just as much as it revolted her. 

“Come on, let’s get you home, Rey. I’m sorry about that.”

Ben’s deep voice calmed her just a little, which still proved a big deal to her. When Rey began to panic, there was little that could be done to stop her from panicking. Yet the smoothness and gentleness of his voice broke through her paranoia and rooted itself deep in her heart. How strange that an officer could actually make her feel the slightest bit safer. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind too much. You’re right, though. We should- we should get home.”

While Rey had meant that it wasn’t a major issue to her, she still greatly appreciated his willingness to help her and to defend her in that situation. It may have been his job to escort her home, but he didn’t have to offer her any amount of help when Finn practically ambushed them. It was nice to know that some level of chivalry still existed.

As they continued down the way, the sun was now holding on to the last threads of light as the darkness began to swoop in, swallowing down all hope and civility with it. Rey knew that she didn’t have any right to ask, but she was curious to know more about the young man who was escorting her. “Hey, Ben? If you don’t mind, could you possibly tell me just a little about yourself? I’d like to know a bit about you.”

The man glanced over at her, offering a delicate smile and a small nod. “Well. I overheard detective Abberline telling you about my mother’s killing. So I won’t repeat that.” Despite the smile he had, Rey’s heart sank into her stomach. The guilt that washed over her was immense. “Oh, Ben. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” The young officer held up his hand, giving her a quick nod. “I understand. I don’t mind. It’s a part of my life. An unpleasant one, but one nonetheless. I caught a glimpse of the Ripper after he slaughtered my mother. He wore a top hat and a large overcoat. But his face was concealed, of course. He wore this disgusting hite rag, or something over his face. The coward wouldn’t even show himself. It was… difficult to deal with the passing of my mother. Time moves on regardless, and I knew that I couldn’t sit idly by and do nothing. If I wanted to see the Ripper swing, I’d do it the legal way. The right way. So I found Freddie, and became his deputy.” Ben grinned, seemingly excited. “He said that if I perform really well on this case, that he would put in a word for me to become a permanent officer once this is all over!”

Rey smiled genuinely at Ben. It was uplifting to know that Ben was trying to focus on the good rather than the bad. She knew just how easy that was. “Well, that’s good! I’m happy for you!” It was rare that anyone in London expressed some level of excitement. It was refreshing to see joy instead of misery. “Oh, I live just here.” She pointed to a house that wasn’t particularly pretty, but one that kept her alive regardless. She was hesitant to see his reaction to where she lived, but when she did, he wasn’t grimacing. He wasn’t laughing or scowling. He didn’t seem to react in any way to it. 

Ben seemed to understand that she thought he’d judge her. He laughed shyly, shaking his head. “I don’t care what it is you do, Rey. You seem to be a kind girl. It isn’t my place to judge or to pretend that I'm a better person than you simply because of our professions. I will judge based on your character, and I think yours is exquisite.” Rey could feel a faint heat bubbling up from the core of her chest, rising steadily into her cheeks. “Oh, thank you, I-”

_ Clank! _

The rattling of a nearby trash can sent her heart shooting into her throat and into the star above. Ben also seemed startled by the encounter. He put an arm in front of Rey and guided her behind him. The soft pale light of the moon had just taken over the streets as Ben very slowly began to walk in the direction of the noises. He retrieved his pistol from his holster as he approached. “Hello? Is there someone there? This is the Whitechapel Police! Do not try to track me! I am armed! Come out with your hands up!”

The air around her seemed thick and artificial. Her heart refused to beat. She couldn’t shake the sense that she was being watched. As Ben finally reached the trash can, he jumped, and shouted in surprise. Rey’s eyes widened until she realized that he was no longer panicking. He seemed to be upset as he holstered his pistol and returned to her. “Fucking rats…” He mumbled dejectedly. Rey couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her, and when Ben smiled at her, she could feel her heart blooming like a garden that just received its first water in weeks.

That familiar warmth spread across Rey’s cheeks as she looked at the man before her. “Uh. So this is where I am. Thank you for accompanying me. I mean it. I felt a lot safer with you here.” Ben smiled bashfully. “Of course, Rey. It was my pleasure. Oh!” He pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling a few things down before handing it to her. “This is my private number as well as my address. I know that in these times, you must be terribly worried. If you  _ ever _ feel unsafe, feel free to call me , or to come to my residence. I don’t care at what time of day.” 

Rey took the piece of paper, nodding to him as she slipped it into her pocket. “I understand. Thank you.” Ben seemed to remember something, as if a lightbulb in his head was lit. “Oh, if you cannot reach me, I am terribly sorry. Obviously, I run many night patrols since that’s when the Ripper typically operates. If that is the case, call the station. Freddie should be there if you require immediate assistance. Otherwise he should be able to contact me.” Of course, it made sense. The Ripper killed at night, so he would have to patrol at night. It was obvious, but she still appreciated the heads up. Otherwise, she was certain she’d forget and try to contact him anyway. Then she’d worry sick that he’d gotten hurt, or much worse.

“Thank you, Ben. I appreciate all you've done for me. You’re a lifesaver. Literally. Thank you for all you’ve done.” She smiled at him and waved at him, to which he returned the gesture as he departed from the premises, disappearing into the foggy London night.

Rey sighed to herself as she quickly slipped inside and got dressed for another night of depravity. 

She was not looking forward to this at all. After the death of someone she knew just the night before, Rey felt queasy. Still, she needed the money, and she didn’t have time to harp on the morality of it. Much to her disappointment, she netted no clients on the night. She knew it made sense, with the Ripper having struck the night before, it was unlikely for her to see  _ anyone _ , man or woman alike. The streets were empty, the city was truly dead. It was eerie. Though the one good thing she could say was that she also hadn’t had a run in with the Ripper. Though she may have been disappointed to not find a customer, she was more than grateful to just keep her life. These days, it seemed a blessing just to be able to see the sun rise.

Rey returned to her house, unlocking the door and stepping inside. She locked the door promptly behind her, checking outside to see if she could spot anything. Thankfully, she was greeted by the same emptiness that her “shift” had been met by. She stretched out, relishing in the audible popping noises that accompanied the movements. She yawned tiredly as she made her way up the small flight of steps and into her room, screaming at the top of her lungs at the sight before her. On her bed laid a knife, a butcher’s knife. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that it belonged to the Ripper, especially if the blood coated thing, both new and old had a say. It was neatly placed on it, as if being presented to her. Her stomach dropped as she realized there was a note attached. She slowly made her way to it, unravelling the note to read.

_ Dear miss Rey, _

_ Ah yes. I know ya name, love. And I also know you’s been runnin’ that pret’y lit’le mouth a yours. Oh yes. The Rippas been watchin you. Howeva, I must give my most sincerest thanks to to Mr. Solo. Without ‘is help, I wouldn’t a found your house so quick. Do ask the lad how ‘is mother’s doin. Now. I’m sure you’ll be takin’ this right on down to the coppas. Good. To the boss himself. How many more must die before you play my game right? Are you and ya boy truthf’lly so slow? A shame it is. I wonda who’ll be next. _

_ From Hell. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! The Demon knows about our Rey! And it's Ben's fault that he now knows where she lives! Poor guy can't get a break, it seems. How do you think Rey will react? What did you think of Finn? I am curious and open to theories on who the Ripper is, or who your suspects are! As always, I love you all!


	4. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the Ripper expects her to go to the police, Rey goes anyway. She has no choice. What will Ben and the detective have to say about the Ripper being present in her home?

Rey was entirely unsure of what to do next. The Ripper had all but dared her to go to the police. He  _ wanted _ her to. But what choice did she have? She may have been a fighter, but she wasn't at all capable of facing him down alone. She felt like a cornered animal. She did the only thing she could think to do, and dialed Ben’s number. 

The phone rang a few times before it connected and a  _ very _ tired sounding Ben came on to the line. “Dameron, I’ve told you a million fucking times to stop calling me. I don’t care about your bloody specials on meat, or any of the other shit you sell.”

He didn’t seem to be very happy about Poe calling him. She wondered if the butcher called him a lot, or if Ben simply didn't like him.

Rey could tell that he was on the verge of just hanging up, so she quickly spoke. “Wait, Mr. Solo! It’s me! It's… It's Rey.” Ben quickly perked up when she mentioned her name. “Oh! Rey! I’m so sorry, I didn’t think- I didn’t think it was you. What can I help you with? Oh, and please call me Ben. Mr. Solo is a little unnecessary.” The man on the other end of the line seemed genuine, like he truly wanted to help.

It felt like a boa constrictor was around her neck, strangling the air and the life out of her all at once. She cleared her throat. “I… The Ripper was  _ here _ , Ben. In my house. He left his knife here, along with a note.” Rey could feel the confusion and the panic in the silence that followed. “We need to go to Abberline now. Do you need me to escort you to the station?” If she were being honest, she did want to go with him. She liked his company. She liked  _ him _ , but she needed a little alone time. “I appreciate the offer, Mr. S- Ben. But I think I need some time to process everything.” 

She was worried that Ben would take it the wrong way and become angry, or think that she didn’t like him. She didn’t want to anger him, or make him sad. Much to her delight, however, he didn't seem to be upset by it at all. “Oh, right of course! That makes sense. Get to the station as soon as you can! Freddie and I will be waiting.”

“Thank you, Ben.” Rey hung up the phone and let out a relieved sigh. She was thankful that Ben hadn’t taken her request badly. She’d had a few experiences with men, mainly her clients, and certainly the Ripper himself, which made her quite wary of men. She didn’t want to be, but she had to. If she wanted to survive out in the slums of London, the only one she could trust was herself. Though she had to admit to herself that she was beginning to take quite a liking to Ben.

She shook her head, quickly dressing more appropriately before heading out into the streets of London once more. The weather was gloomy and overcast, forcing the sun to hide itself away amongst the clouds. It seemed that Rey couldn’t catch a break. All she wanted was to be able to bask in the glorious rays of the sun and try to ignore her ever pressing issues for as long as she could, though it seemed she would be unable to do so. So she pressed on as quickly as she could down the street. Before she could actually slip inside, she was stopped by the same reporter from yesterday. Finn, she believed it was.

She sighed in frustration, obviously not pleased with seeing him again. “What do you want, Finn? I’m busy here, I need to get inside.” Rey continued walking, not at all interested in answering any more questions. Until she heard what he had to say. “Rey, I just wanted to get your thoughts on the Ripper stopping in your house and threatening you!” Rey froze where she stood, turning back to face him. Her blood felt iced over, and her heart no longer beat. “How did you know about that?” The words came out just above a whisper. Finn laughed a little and shrugged. “I told you, word spreads fast. Besides, you’re literally carrying the knife and the note in a clear, see through little bag.” He accentuated his words with a wink.

She supposed that made a little sense. He was a reporter, but it still seemed to be strange that he knew about it so quickly. “No comment, I have to go.” Was all she said before rushing into the police department. She felt exposed and unsafe out there, and she had to get away from it all as quickly as she could. However, her desperation to get away from one problem seemed to get her into another as she ran directly into an older officer.

“Oh, my apologies, sir. I-” “Shut your mouth, whore!” Rey slammed her mouth closed. The words had been an uppercut to her stomach. She felt sick by the man’s biting words. The man was definitely older, maybe in his 50s? He seemed to be at least a little older than Abberline. Despite that, he seemed to be in decent shape, almost in spite of his age. It was almost weird that he was so fit. The most notable thing about him, though, was the unmistakable scowl and the look of someone who was pissed.

“I don’t know why Frederick insists on working with a prostitute like you. He should be locking you up! Hell, I don’t even see what’s so wrong with the Ripper. He’s cleaning the streets of filth like  _ you _ . And he ought to send that  _ boy _ packing and on his way. He’s a buffoon. Doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing or what he’s getting into. Nobody in this godforsaken-” “Okay, that’s enough, Snoke!” Ben stepped in between the two of them, an obvious look of displeasure. “Come on. Give her a break. Freddie wants to see her.”

The older officer who’s name was apparently Snoke sneered at Ben. “You’re lucky that the detective is protecting you, boy. One of these days, I’ll get my hands on you, and I’ll-” “What? You’ll do what, Snoke? Choose your words carefully. Or I’ll throw you in one of those cells up there for threatening an officer and toss the key.” The two stared each other down for a moment before Ben took Rey’s arm gently, leading her away.

“What was that about?” Rey whispered as they ascended the stairs. Ben let out a small huff. “That would be Snoke. One of the senior officers here. Snoke is his last name. I don’t know what his first name even is. He refuses to allow anyone to call him anything but that. Something about respect or whatever. He’s… old school. One of those Bible thumping pricks who won’t let it go. He obviously has a disliking for… Women of your profession. I’m sorry for that. I’ll try to keep him away from you.”

Rey was just about to thank him for that before Frederick came into sight. “Rey! It is lovely to see you again, though I am terribly sorry for the circumstances behind your return. Please, come inside.” Rey trailed behind Ben as the three of them entered the office. “Please, tell me what happened.”

Rey sighed as she set the bag on the detective’s table. “I got home from… my shift last night. When I went up to my room, the Ripper’s knife was on my bed. Attached was that note.” Abberline glanced at the knife, slipping on his leather gloves as he took it out. “I see.” He half heartedly responded as he inspected the weapon. He set it down as he unfurled the note, reading it. He had a look of disdain, heartache and anger etched across his face. He looked at Ben sympathetically as he handed him the note without a word. Ben took the piece of paper, reading it over. Though it was difficult to tell, Rey swore she could see his eyes beginning to water up.

Ben was _ furious _ . That much was obvious. “That fucking  _ bastard _ !” Abberline held a hand up. “Ben. Stay calm. We have to stay level.” The detective leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. “Changing the rules. I don’t like the sound of that. This is.. This is getting ridiculous now. On the bright side, the Ripper’s weapon is now here. His main weapon of choice is now in our possession. I will lock it up tightly in evidence. He won’t be seeing this again. As for you, Rey. Well. I don’t believe staying in your place of residence is a wise idea.”

Rey nodded solemnly. “Yes, I.. I understand. But, where will I go? I don’t have any family, sir.” Ben stepped forward, a determined look on his face. “You can stay with me!” The young woman blinked a few times as her mind worked to process what he’d said. “Mr. Solo. You’re too kind. I appreciate the offer, but I’m afraid I must refuse. I don’t feel it is safe to continue my line of work at this moment, meaning I would be unable to pay for my stay.” It felt terrible being so dependent on her job. She now lost her only source of revenue. At least until the monster was apprehended. She glanced a look at Ben who seemed to be confused.

“Pay? What, no. Rey, I do not expect you to pay for a room. I happen to have a spare room in my house. It isn’t large, but it should do. I insist you stay. And I do not expect a penny in return. It says here in the letter that it is  _ my _ fault the Ripper knows where you live. He must have tailed us. The very least I could do is give you a roof in which to stay. As I said, I won’t accept a nickel from you. I want to rectify the costly mistake I’ve made.”

Rey could feel a blazing heat rising in her cheeks. She’d never received such an act of kindness before. Even if it was his fault, which she certainly didn’t believe, most people wouldn’t have cared. They would have looked the other way, and pretended not to know her. Not Ben, though. He cared.

Abberline looked over at his partner before glancing at Rey. “Well, I will leave that entirely up to you, miss. If you would like to stay with Ben, I certainly have no objections. I trust him. However, if you would prefer not to, I can-” “I would!” She said a little more excitedly than she would have liked to. She felt a wave of embarrassment crash over her. “I mean, I would like to accept Mr. Solo’s offer.” Abberline gave the young woman a small smile before turning to Ben. “Alright, then I will let you off duty for the day so you may acquaint your new guest. Have a good day, you two.” 

Ben nodded to Frederick with a small smile of his own. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!” He approached Rey, extending his hand to her. “Shall we?” Rey looked at the young man’s hand, happily taking it. “Yes, we shall.”

Once they were outside, Ben took a careful look around to ensure they were not being watched. After he was certain they weren’t, he continued walking with Rey. “Would you like to stop at your house and retrieve a few things?” As she thought about it, she realized that there wasn’t much in the house that was really worth going back for. “No, I don’t believe so. If I think of something, perhaps I can quickly swing by tomorrow.” Ben simply nodded in response. “I understand. Let’s get home, then.” As they walked, Ben wrapped his arm around Rey, pulling her closer to him. He almost didn’t even seem to realize he was doing it. Rey didn’t mind it too much. She liked the warmth and safety he provided. 

Once they reached the house, Ben showed her the inside, taking her up a small flight of stairs. “Alright, your room is here on the left, mine is just right there at the end. I hope it isn’t too terribly small for you.” When she stepped inside, Rey realized this new room was likely just as big if not slightly bigger than her old one. She turned to Ben with a warm smile. “It’s perfect.” Rey noticed a small blush creep over his face as he gave her a bashful smile. “Oh. Well, I’m glad that it is to your liking. Now if you’ll excuse me, it has been a long day, I am going to take a quick shower, and then I will make us some dinner.” Rey simply smiled in return as she walked further into the room, exploring her new place of residence. Though the bed was not overly large, it was infinitely more comfy than what she was used to. 

Within the hour, Ben had finished his shower and had begun to make dinner for the two of them. Rey realized that Ben had to be quite wealthy, given that the dinner he’d created was fresh and luxurious meat, cheeses,  _ and _ bacon. Such a dish was something she was very unaccustomed to. “Forgive me if this is a little different than you are used to.” She realized that he must have noticed the way she was admiring the food. “Oh! Sorry, I’m just- I’m just not used to this. But it looks delicious! Thank you for preparing this lovely meal for me. I appreciate it. I truly do.” Ben gave her a shy smile, showing off the subtle dimples on his face. She wasn’t sure why, but Rey could feel her heart flutter at the sight. Before Ben could respond, the phone in his bedroom began to ring. The young man huffed in annoyance, standing up. “Excuse me. I’ll be right back.”

With that, he disappeared upstairs. While Rey was hungry, it felt rude to eat without him, so she waited. Several minutes went by, and she began to feel a pit of nervousness in her stomach. Who was calling, and why were they keeping Ben for so long? After what felt like an hour, Ben came down the stairs in a rush. She was confused to see that he had his detective’s outfit on. Ben looked at Rey, and it was clear to her his mind was racing. “I have to go. I’m not sure how long I’ll be, so please don’t wait for me. Eat your dinner, feel free to shower and go to bed. I will lock the door behind me. I have the key. Do not for any reason unlock this door for anyone. Okay?”

Rey nodded quickly, the horrid beating of her heart picking up in tempo once more. “Okay, I won’t. But… What happened?”

Ben sighed heavily as he looked over at Rey. “Abberline went into lockup to try and study the knife a little more to uncover any clues. He figured perhaps the Ripper left it as a part of his ‘game’. However, when Freddie went in, it…” He trailed off, and though Rey knew what he was about to say, she had to hear him say it. With horror, she asked, “It what, Ben?” The young man swallowed harshly, looking down at the floor. “It was gone. The Ripper’s knife is no longer in police custody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! The knife is gone. Who has it? Where did it go? And how the hell did it get out of custody? Why Does Snoke seem so sympathetic to the Ripper. And just how the hell did Finn know about the Ripper being in her house so quickly? So many questions, and so few answers. As always, thank you all so much for reading! I'm always curious to hear your thoughts and theories on the story!


	5. The Butcher

Ben was gone. Within a few minutes, the one person who she had to make her feel safe was now out in the night. Rey listened intently as he locked the door, rushing out into the thick night. She understood why he had to go, but it didn’t make her feel better.

  
  


One of the few comforts she had was being in a very nice home during this. The furniture seemed to be mostly leather with dark, hardwood floors to accentuate the area. There was a small fireplace off in one section with what appeared to be a little makeshift library of some kind. She didn’t know Ben particularly well, but she could imagine the young man sat down on the chair beside the fireplace, reading a book with a hot beverage, likely a tea of his choosing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft rattling of rain against his window. Rey made her way to the window, pushing the curtain open to watch as the sky unloaded on the city. It wasn’t a gentle rain, but a heavy, aggressive one. The rain audibly slammed itself against the window, a sound akin to pop rocks exploding all around the outside. Lightning soon followed, and the young woman watched the flash of the bright white light followed by the crackling boom mere seconds later. It was horrible and satisfying all in an equal measure.

There were many reasons why Rey should not have been in front of the window. Chief amongst them were the threat of the Ripper. This demon had his eyes on her, according to the letter. While the wording had, obviously, been quite vague, it was clear that he’d been watching her for some amount of time before entering into her house. The question that lingered in the air was why? What did the Ripper want with her? She wasn’t anyone special, at least not in her eyes.

Rey understood that it was quite likely she would never know the answer to that question. Perhaps she was randomly chosen to be his object of obsession. Maybe there was something about her specifically that made her a target. After just a few more moments of considering the idea, Rey decided to retire to her room, going up the stairs as they softly creaked under her feet. 

She did her absolute best to fall asleep, but found that she couldn’t. Not until Ben was home. She had to know that he was safe. Several hours went by before she heard the keys faintly jiggling around in the lock. She rushed out of her room to see Ben standing before her, a look of frustration on his face which softened as he gazed upon her. His long raven hair was drenched, falling down around his face. His clothes were thoroughly soaked, clinging to his body as if to show her his entire anatomy. Good God above, he was attractive.

The thought was both liberating and terrifying. Ben wasn’t her lover, he was a man who was nice enough to offer his home to her in such a horrifying time as this. She felt guilty about even having such feelings towards the man. She knew he didn’t see her that way, yet it was still difficult to ignore. Many of her clients weren’t exactly super models. Even fewer of them cared about Rey in any way. It was just such a refreshing change of pace.

“So what happened?” 

As Rey stared at him, she noticed that he appeared to be looking back at her intently as though he was.. Was he checking her out? In a split second, his eyes were to hers, and she felt like she was in a trance. She wasn’t sure if he’d been looking at her  _ that _ way. She’d only seen him looking at her for a split second, but she realized that she didn’t particularly mind if he was. Rather, she  _ wanted _ him to. 

Ben huffed as he shrugged off the top coat he was wearing. “It truly was the strangest thing. The knife was gone, but there was no sign of a forced entry. The lock was perfectly intact, nothing else seemed to be missing except for that, and a couple of drugs, namely ketamine.” Rey furrowed her brows together at the thought. “So, what does that mean?” Ben cracked his neck a little, stretching after another long night. “Well, it leaves us with two possibilities. Either A, the Ripper knows the layout of the police department, and therefore can easily break in, or… the Ripper  _ works _ in the department.”

The words were like a slap in the face. She understood the implications of something like that, and it made her stomach turn. “What about Snoke?” She whispered. “He’s the one that went off on me yesterday.” Ben nodded to her in agreement. “He’s definitely a suspect in my book, but unfortunately, there’s nothing on him. He’s certainly a prick, but we can’t just pin it on him with no other reasoning beyond him being unpleasant. I’ll be keeping a close eye on him, as will Abberline. I made sure he knew of Snoke’s outburst. Anyway, I am quite exhausted for now, so I must retire to my quarters.”

As Ben began to walk to his room, Rey reached out to grip his hand gently. When he turned to look at her, she quickly threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He let out a gentle noise of confusion before returning the sensation. She could feel the tears beginning to prick at her eyes, though she kept them at bay. When she finally pulled away, he had a confused expression on his face. “T-thank you. For.. for everything.” Ben gave her a sheepish smile, his cheeks flushing a light pink. “Oh. Uh, y-yeah. Of course. Goodnight, Rey.” “Goodnight, Ben.”

The next day when Ben headed back to the station, Rey decided to hit the shop today. She didn’t have a ton of money left over, but she figured she’d surprise Ben by buying some more fresh meat with the last of her money. It would be a small thank you. It satisfied both her need to repay him in some way, as well as knowing he’d prepare it for them, meaning she’d get to have some immaculate meat again. The thought of that was incredible all on it’s own.

As she walked the streets, her nose was filled with the vibrant smells of a post rained out London. The rain always had a way of temporarily washing away the sins of London. It truly was magical. The sidewalks were partially cleaned of the graffiti and the trash that littered it. The air was crisp and smooth like a fresh, juicy apple.

While Rey walked, she was stopped by a familiar voice. “Rey!” The young woman turned to look at none other than Rose Tico, one of the other prostitutes with which Rey had formed quite the friendship. “Rose! Oh my God, it’s so incredible to see you, how have you been?!” The two shared a tight hug which felt as natural as breathing. The slightly shorter woman beamed up at Rey. “Oh, you know. Just working up and down Flower and Dean looking for customers and finding no one.”

Rey knew all too well what that was like. “Yeah, it’s getting difficult.” Rose gave her a sympathetic look. “I heard about Tilly, and your little run in with…  _ him _ . I’m so sorry Rey, that must have been terrible.” Rey looked down at the floor, her sadness blocking out the wonder she’d just felt moments before. “It’s not too awful, I suppose. I’m staying with Ben Solo at the moment.” She was far too conscious of the smirk that accompanied her words. Rose gasped a little, a mischievous look on her face. “You mean that young detective working with Abberline? God, what a hunk. I’m jealous.” Rey laughed gently, playfully pushing Rose. “Hands off, he’s mine.” Rose giggled like a young girl in response to that. “Oh  _ is _ he, now? Well, I’ve got to get going, I have errands to run. We’ve got to hang out again some time!” Rey nodded eagerly, hugging her good friend once more. “Yes, we do! I’ll let you get on your way. See you soon!”

With that, Rey was once more alone as she made her way into Poe’s shop. “There’s my girl!” The man spoke with a twinkle in his eye, that signature grin playing at his face. It instantly made Rey forget about some of her problems. “Hi, Poe. How are you doing?” She approached the counter, ready to shake his hand until she screeched, humping backwards. Poe gave her an odd look, and Rey pointed to the bloody knife. “That.. that’s the  _ Ripper’s _ knife. I’d recognize it anywhere!”

Poe glanced down at the bloodied knife, quirking a brow. “Rey. This isn’t a special knife, I’ve got  _ loads _ .” He pulled out a small satchel which contained several of those knives, though they were all clean. “I’m a butcher. I kill animals. It’s kind of a part of the job. Are you okay?” Rey breathed out heavily, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. Of course he had a knife like that. He was the butcher, it made sense. Nothing about that seemed out of place. She offered Poe a tired smile. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long few days. Um, I need to order as much of your best with what I’ve got left.” Rey pulled out her wallet, grabbing the money she had left and handing it to him.

“Well, you really want some meat, huh? Let me go check the fridge.” Poe left her to go to the fridge, which was more a freezer, but that’s what he liked to call it. Far be it for her to correct him on what he referred to with his own things. After a few more moments, the man came back with a bright smile on his face. “Well, with what you’ve given me, you should be able to get some of my finest steaks for close to about a week or so. Does that work for you?” Rey returned the smile with one of her own. “Yes, I think that would be perfect.” Poe nodded, punching the order into his register. “Alright, you want it delivered to 213 Winchester?” 

Rey’s face went as pale as paper in which the meat was typically wrapped. “How.. how do you know where I live?” Once more, Poe gave her a strange look. “Well, you ordered before. You’re a regular here.” It was true, she _ was _ pretty regular there. “But I always just got a cart and took it home myself.” “Yes, you did. But there was the time about two months back when you were terribly sick and needed it brought to you?” She did vaguely remember being sick a while ago. Though she didn’t really remember asking for a delivery. Then again, she didn’t remember much about that short period anyway, so it was likely she just forgot about it. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I haven’t been getting much sleep. No, I need it delivered to 958 Whitechapel.”

“958 Whitech- wait a minute, ain’t that Solo’s place?” Rey smiled, a small wave of embarrassment washing over her. “Yes, it is. It’s a small gift for him.” Poe smiled in return. “Gotcha. I’ll have it delivered in the next hour or so. Have a good day, Rey!”The young woman waved as she exited the store. “You too!” 

It was probably a good idea to get back to Ben’s place. She didn’t want the young man to worry about her too much. As Rey began the walk home, she stopped as she glanced down the corner right beside Poe’s shop. She could see Snoke, the older officer talking to  _ Finn _ , the reporter. She wasn’t sure why, but it seemed a strange sight. They looked as though they were whispering to each other, trying to ensure no one would hear them. She was about to just ignore the whole thing when Snoke’s wandering eyes happened to lock onto hers. Shit.

He stormed over to her, a furious look on his face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Are you listening in on our conversations? Didn’t anyone ever teach you about respect or manners?!” He barked. Ben wasn’t here. She had no one to save her this time. “I.. uh, I- I;m sorry sir, I didn’t mean-” “Bullshit, you didn’t mean! You filthy whores are all the same. You’d best keep your nose out of other’s business. It’ll get you into trouble.” He said with a sneer.

Rey nodded somewhat meekly, turning on her heels and practically sprinting in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the chapter? Did Rey actually give Poe her address? If not, how does he know it? What were Snoke and Finn talking about? As always, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Thank you all for the love and support on this, it really helps!


	6. A Surprise

Rey knew that Ben wouldn’t be back at the house for at least another few hours. He spent a lot of time with Abberline. It wasn’t an issue, it was actually quite comforting to know just how seriously he was taking all of this. Of course he took it seriously, his  _ mother _ was killed by that vile piece of trash. She was sure that Ben would search for the Ripper relentlessly until he found him. Or got killed. 

Having a bit of time before Poes’s delivery was set to come, Rey made her way through the crowds of people going about their day to find Rose. It took a few minutes, but she finally saw the young woman, who seemed to be talking to a fabrics vendor. She approached the woman with a small smile. “Hey Rose. I have about an hour or so of free time. You wanna talk for a bit?” 

Rose turned to Rey, a bright smile forming on the woman’s lips. “Rey! Goodness, I’m so happy, I’ve been thinking about how much I’ve missed you since I saw you.” It was a fair statement, there must have been a few weeks or even months that had gone by in which the two hadn’t spoken to each other. It wasn’t that Rey didn’t  _ want _ to talk to Rose, it was just difficult to. The presence of the Ripper made everyone hyper aware of their surroundings, making everyone sort of keep to themselves out of fear. The added stress only meant that they were that much more tired after their shifts, making it even more scarce that they would be out and about in public. Rey giggled slightly at her friend’s enthusiasm. “Let’s get going then, shall we?” 

The two women began their walk, stopping at a fruit vendor to which Rose insisted that she buy the two of them an apple. After much debate, Rey finally relented, allowing her to perform the small act of kindness. She took a large, glutinous bite from the apple, savoring the juices that poured into her mouth like the sweetest nectar in the entire world. It was rare that she had the money to buy such ripe and fresh fruit. The ones she had were edible, but not at all as delicious as this treat. “Thank you so much, Rose. I truly do appreciate it.”

The two found a daily empty street to sit in as they simply talked and began to catch up on everything that happened. Rose informed Rey of how she was still managing alright with everything. Her “business” had certainly taken a hit with the demon running free, but she was still able to put food on the table for now. Rey nodded as she spoke, listening intently to what her friend had to say. Once Rose had finished her own recap of events, Rey began her much less happy retelling of the past several days. She of course had to mention finding Tilly’s body as well as the police station. She was thankful that neither Ben nor Abberline held any scorn for her choice of career. She’d mentioned everything she could think of, leading all the way up to Snoke talking to Finn just minutes ago. 

Rose’s eyes widened slightly at everything she was being told. “My God, Rey. You’ve had a hell of a week!” Rey found herself laughing at the absurdity of all that was happening. It would have been comical if it weren’t so tragic. “Yeah, I know. I just wish that I had more answers, or knew more.” Rose nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that’s weird. Snoke, and Finn? What’s that about? And Poe? I don’t remember you ever getting a delivery. You’re too stubborn for that.”

Rey laughed at her friend’s teasing, lightly smacking her arm. “Hey! I’m just trying to be independent. So much for that.” She said, rolling her eyes. “It’s just… I don’t know. I mean, the Ripper’s knife goes missing from lockup like nothing? I mean, the Ripper has to be working there, right? Or he just knows the layout of the place, which is maybe even more terrifying. I don’t want to just blame Snoke for it, but he literally told me the Ripper isn’t doing anything wrong. What am I supposed to think? And now he’s talking to Finn? For what?” Rose finished up her apple, thinking it over. “That is pretty weird, Rey. And from what you told me, Finn seems kinda creepy. Almost like he’s obsessed with the Ripper. Not to say that this means anything, but if the demon  _ is _ doing this for attention, wouldn’t a great way to assure his own legacy be to work for the papers? He could single handedly create a legend.” What Rose said made a lot of sense, but that didn’t convict Finn of anything. “And there’s Poe.” Rey reminded. “He literally had the exact kind of knife as the Ripper, and had several others just like it. Not to mention the one I saw had blood on it.” Rose pointed to her. “That is a good point.  _ But _ , you _ do _ have that hunk of meat Solo there. He can probably protect you.”

Subtlety had never really been one of Rose’s strong points. It was one of the graces that was quite absent from the young woman. Rey respected it about her, but it could certainly be embarrassing at times. “Stop it, Rose! Good God, you’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?” The only response Rey received was a laugh, followed by “You’re not correcting me.” Rey’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. Her heart was pounding at the thought of her and Ben. Did she like him in that way? Did he like  _ her _ ? Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to ask about it. What was the worst that could happen? Well. A lot, but Rey wouldn’t focus on that. “Oh shit, I gotta go! Poe is gonna be there with the meats in just a few minutes now!” Rey hugged her best friend as tightly as she could, saying her goodbyes as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to Ben’s house.

She arrived almost at the very moment that Poe did. The butcher looked up at Rey, giving her a small smile. “Rey! Hey, uh. I just.. I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I know things are tough right now, and I probably scared the shit out of you. I didn’t mean to do any of that. So, I’m sorry.” Rey blinked a few times as she looked at Poe. From what she could hear, the man sounded quite genuine in his concern. At that moment, she believed him. She’d known him for a decent while by this point, and he hadn’t explicitly done anything to make her distrustful of him. He was just a butcher trying to make a living and put food on the table, just like she was. “Of course, Poe. I’m the one that should really be apologizing anyway. I’m just super paranoid with everything going on. I mean, you know the deal. I guess I just kinda flipped out. But I really had no reason to.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. Shit happens, right?” The butcher gave her a warm, disarming smile that put her at ease. “You can say that again.” Poe laughed at that, sighing a little. “Well! Let’s get these meats in your freezer, eh?” Yes, the meat. That was why he was here in the first place. “Oh yeah, of course! Right this way.” Rey smiled gingerly as she led him inside the house. It didn’t take much time to load the freezer, and the job was pretty much over before it began.

“Alright, I must get back to the shop, I have customers and products to deal with. Have a great day, Rey!” The man waved to her as he left the house, beginning to make his way back to his shop. “Bye! Thank you so much for all of your help!” She called out after him. She still felt a little bad for presuming that he was some cold blooded killer just because he had a similar knife. For God’s sake, he was a bloody  _ butcher _ . Of  _ course _ he had a knife like that. Thankfully, he hadn’t hated her for being so presumptuous. 

There wasn’t a whole lot to do now. Ben would be home after a little while, and she would be able to surprise him with the meat she bought for the two of them. She looked around the house, looking for something to do. She was getting rather bored, and soon decided that cleaning was not a bad idea. On top of providing some food, she could at least spruce up the place a bit. 

As she began to clean, however, she realized there truly wasn't much cleaning to be done. She had to give Ben a hell of a lot of credit. He kept his place  _ clean _ . There were even bits of brass and bronze that were all polished up and shiny. It was obvious that Ben valued cleanliness and placed at least some amount of importance on appearances. 

She paused when she saw a photo atop the fireplace. It was of Ben as a yonder boy, standing next to who she could only assume to be his mother. Her heart cracked at the thought of that. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to find her own parents slaughtered that way. They weren’t in her life, but she still assumed it would be terrible. Before she could think twice about it, she found herself reaching out to touch it. 

When she heard the door open, she jumped back, trying not to look like she was snooping. Ben gave her a curious look. “Uh. Hi. Are you okay?” His eyes looked at her, then flickered over to the picture. “Oh..” He murmured quietly as he made his way to the photo. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” He stared at it for a moment, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. “I miss her.” He cleared his throat, looking back at Rey with a smile. “So, what did you do today? Sorry I was gone for so long. But, you know, work.” Rey quickly shook her head. “Oh, no don’t be sorry! Not at all. I um.. I wanted to surprise you. I felt bad about not paying you for staying here, so I went to see Poe at the butcher.” She led him to the kitchen, opening up the freezer. When he looked in, his eyes widened before looking at her with a warming smile. “Rey. I appreciate this, but you didn’t have to. I told you, it’s no big deal. I was just doing the right thing.”   
  


Rey could feel her own stomach twisting and turning. She was nervous as she realized beyond the shadow of a doubt that she absolutely wanted him. But would he share those same feelings? He wore a face that was unreadable to her. She could faintly smell him, and it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever smelled before. It took her a moment or two to realize that he was staring right back at her, and the way his eyes glazed just a little told her all she needed to know. She gently raised her hand to rest it on his firm chest. “Ben…” She whispered. He in turn cupped her cheek in his hand, and she lost it. He began to whisper her name, but was cut off by her lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle, their lips just barles ghosting over the other’s. It was filled with a nervous energy and a relief all at the same time. It was obvious to Rey that he hadn’t done this before. He was actually a pretty good kisser, but his nervousness betrayed him. She knew he was shy, and it only made the kiss that much more endearing. 

As she became more bold in her actions, she pressed the kiss deeper, her arms wrapping around his neck. She could feel his hesitation which quickly faded as he pressed himself against her. She could feel his firm body against her own, forcing out a strangled gron from him and a breathy whimper from Rey. She had never gotten any real joy from a simple kiss, or any of the sex she’d had with her clients, but this was wildly different. The heat she could feel threatening to pool between her legs was giving her a heady rush. 

After what felt like an eternity, the pair pulled away, gasing and panting, desperate for air. Their hands find each other in a tender grasp, never letting go. After a moment, they look directly into each other’s eyes, and for the first time in her entire life, Rey is sure she sees love in his eyes. Love for  _ her _ . “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” she cuts the idiot off with a quick peck to the lips. “Shhh.. I liked it.” She watches with amusement as his face turns a bright red. He bites his lip as he looks at her, something clearly on his mind. “I uh. I know the guest bedroom isn’t the  _ most _ comfortable bed in the world. S-so. If you wanted to, you could uh. You could stay in mine…” Rey blinks a few times as her mind processes exactly what Ben was offering to her. She smiled gently, leaning into his chest.

“I would love that, Mr. Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we finally have a bit of Reylooooo! Woohoo! Don't worry, there's more coming down the pike. But I can't just give you guys what you want right away ;) What do you guys think of Rey and Rose's conversation? As always, I appreciate all your thoughts!


	7. The interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry it's been a few days since posting, I've been trying to figure out the rest of the story, and have a solid plan. I do believe 12 is the magic number for chapters, which will be followed by a single chapter epilogue. I'm eager to hear your thoughts, theories, and opinions! Thank you all for continuing to read my crack at a murder mystery.
> 
> NSFW warning in this chapter!

The morning after sleeping with Ben, Rey understood what it was like to be cared for. They hadn’t had sex yet. She didn’t want to scare him with too much all at once. Maybe tonight would be a good enough time to see if he wanted it. There was obviously no pressure on him to do so, and Rey would have been more than understanding if he didn’t want to. Her profession was selling her body for money. She was not pure, and Ben definitely appeared to be a virgin. She hated to think of herself as nothing but a whore, though Snoke certainly seemed to think that’s all she was. Maybe he was right.

Ben stretched with a sigh before getting up out of the bed. He made his way to her side of the bed, kissing her softly. Rey sighed happily, grinning at him. “Someone feels a little confident, don’t they?” Ben seemed to be taken aback by her words, his cheeks flushing a dark crimson. “O-oh. I’m sorry, I thought you’d enjoy it, I didn’t mean to-” Rey cut him off with a quick kiss, giggling softly when she pulled away. “I did like it. I liked it a lot.” In response, she was met with a bashful smile from the young detective which made her head spin. He had such a beautiful smile. It was kind and gentle, warm and inviting. Rey had never truly had a home. She’d always sort of floated around, looking for a place to belong. Seeing his smile gave her hope that maybe  _ he _ could be her home after this was all over. It was a stretch, but Rey was beginning to have some  _ very _ deep feelings for the man.

“Alright, I have to get ready to go to the station. I don’t think I’ll be there for too long today. Freddie doesn’t really have anything new, and he’s starting to get to his wit’s end.” Rey nodded to him, sighing a little. “Yeah, I can imagine. I just wish this could all be over. I just want to have a normal life, or- as close to normal as I can get anyway.” It was a difficult time for everyone. Sometimes, Rey felt guilty for even daring to feel bad for herself. There were so many people who were affected by the Ripper. Businesses had to close down early, there were other prostitutes who had actually lost their lives, and the police were exhausting themselves trying to find him. ALthough it was quite rare, the Ripper had killed an officer as well. AThey weren’t as gruesome, which likely meant he’d only killed them to get away. It felt selfish to complain about her situation when so many others lived in such terrible situations. Not only did she have a place to stay, but the person she was with seemed to have an interest in her. There was the slightest bit of hope that maybe he wanted to be with her. Things could most definitely be worse.

Rey watched from his bed as he began to get dressed in his uniform. She didn’t get to see as much of him as she would have liked, but what she saw was more than enough to make her bite her lip and squeeze her thighs together. The man was  _ built _ . It wasn’t that she couldn’t feel his muscles whenever he held her, but it was very different to have a vague idea verus actually seeing it with her own two eyes. As he continued getting dressed, her mind began to wander, thinking of his strong hands. She wondered how it would feel for such warm, massive hands to grab at her ankle and begin to trail upwards, so torturously slow. His mischievous grin as he kissed at her other leg. The sight of his hand snaking itself to her knee, to her creamy thigh, all the way to her core-

What the hell was she thinking about? She couldn’t think about those things. They were wrong, and she didn’t even know if he felt that sort of way about her. Her self scolding was interrupted by a set of lips on her nose. “I’ll be back hopefully sooner rather than later.” She smiled brightly at him, blowing him a kiss. “Goodbye! Have a great day at work! I’ll probably just stay in today and wait for you!” She listened to the door open and close, marking another day she’d be without him. It was never a big deal before, but now it seemed to be. With these new found feelings for him, she didn’t want him to rush out into danger just for her, or some vendetta. She understood his reasoning, it just- it just made her queasy to think that something could happen to him. 

It seemed however that her privacy would be quite short lived. Less than a minute after Ben had left, there was a gentle knocking on the door. Who the hell could that be? Rey sluggishly rolled out of the comfortable bed, throwing on some decent clothes as she made her way down the stairs to the incessant knocking. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” She shouted. When she opened the door, she was both shocked and immediately agitated by the presence of Finn before her. “Finn? What the- did you fucking wait for Ben to leave before coming to talk to me?” Finn pursed his lips together, before offering a weak “No?” At that, Rey almost laughed as she rolled her eyes. “Okay, what the hell do you want? I’m sorry, but I’m sick of being hounded by you. I know you have the paper, but I have a life, and I would very much like to live it. And why the hell were you talking to Snoke yesterday? It seemed pretty damn suspicious to me.”

Rey leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms as she waited for a response. Finn cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable by the question. “Well, he was one of the few officers willing to give me a truthful testimony about what was going on. Everyone else has tried to sugarcoat it, but not him. He tells it like it is.” The young woman scoffed at his statement. “Yeah, he certainly doesn’t hold back any punches. So what do  _ you _ think about all this Ripper stuff? You certainly seem invested in it.” Finn’s eyes lit up at the question. “Oh, this shit is awesome!” He winced as he looked at her. “I mean not ‘awesome’ just.. Interesting. I mean, this whole thing has made my career. Before this, I was writing those penny dreadfuls and reporting on the damn slums. Now I actually have something to talk about. And it’s so intriguing to me. I mean, trying to understand how he did it and why he did it. You have to admit, it’s a little impressive that he’s been doing this for so long now, and the police have so little information on him. Hell, he didn’t even  _ go _ by ‘Jack the Ripper’ before one of my publications. He used to just say ‘From Hell’ or something. Which is terrifying, but doesn’t the name just sound… I don’t know, mystical?”

Finn spoke almost as if Rey wasn’t there at all, and that he was alone. He was so animated, gesturing with his hands and arms as he spoke. He seemed almost like a cartoon with the way he moved. That wasn’t what Rey was forced to pay attention to, however. She was a little too focused on the fact that he seemed just a little too excited ab0out the Ripper. She spoke about him as if he were some kind of  _ hero _ . It made her sick to her stomach. How could she speak of such a monster as though he were someone admirable? It seemed strange. It all seemed so impossibly strange. She was brought out of her train of thought as she realized that he was watching her, or studying her. His eyes roamed her body, almost as if he were seeing through to her very soul. It was unnerving to think about. “What are you staring at me for?” Finn quickly snapped his eyes up to Rey’s, eyes going a little wider. “O-oh, sorry. You’re just- you’re very pretty.” Something about the way he said those words made a shiver crawl up her spine. His gaze over her body was strange and foreign, not at all something she enjoyed. It was almost violating to her. His eyes were undressing her and laying her bare, and he almost seemed to not care whether she saw him or not. A typical man. 

“What the hell are you doing on my property? Is it not enough to hound her everywhere else she goes? Get lost! Now!” The sound of Ben’s voice was soothing, instantly easing her as he marched over to where they were. “I’m sorry detective Solo, I was just trying to-” “I don’t care what you were trying to do. Look at her, she clearly has no interest in answering your questions right now. I don’t give a damn about your paper, I do not want to see you on my property again, do you understand me? I may not have the authority to restrict your ability to speak to her away from here, but while she is on my property, you are not welcome. Do not let me catch you here again. Have a lovely evening,  _ sir _ .” Rey realized after a moment that she’d been biting her lip when he spoke. Something about the way he was so protective over her made her want him even more. It was kinda hot to watch him in action. She could’ve handled it herself, but the gesture was sweet. Finn didn’t seem to take as kindly to it, sneering at the officer. “Well maybe if you did your damn job, the Ripper would be sent away. Tell me Solo, how’s your mum?” He grinned wickedly at Ben, turning away. 

Ben was  _ furious _ . Rey could see it in his face. Before he could snap and say something, she grabbed him by the arm, gently pulling him inside. “Hey, come on. It’s not worth it. How did you get off so early? I mean, I’m happy to see you, I just- didn’t expect you back so soon.” Ben smiled gently, running a hand through his hair. “Well, there was nothing new whatsoever, and Freddie wasn’t in the best of moods because of it. He told me to come back and just get some rest for today.”

Rey smiled at the young detective, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him. It was almost comical how much larger he was than her. Ben seemed a little surprised by the suddenness of the kiss, a quiet gasp. The sound made a small pool of heat form in Rey’s core. Fuck it, she need him, and sshe needed him  _ now _ . If he didn’t want her, then he could say, and she would stop instantly. She deepened the kiss, her hand flying up to tangle itself in his thick, raven hair. Her other hand found his chest, grabbing at the fabric of his jacket to pull them closer. She was worried he might not reciprocate the feeling, but as she felt his massive hands on her hip and the small of her back, she let out a soft moan against his lips. After a moment, Ben pulled away, panting for air with a wide eyed look. A wave of embarrassment washed over her, and she could feel her face setting itself ablaze once more. “I’m sorry, do you- do you not want to do this?” Ben quickly nodded. “Yeah, I do! I do, I just.. Um…” He trailed off, and the blush on his face told Rey what his words failed to. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Hey. I know this is your first time. I don’t mind. Don’t worry about disappointing me.”

Once more Rey leaned up and smothered the man’s lips with her own. It didn’t take long for his hands to begin roaming her body, intrigued and eager to discover her. She let out a soft squeak of pleasure when his hands rested on and squeezed her rear. She pulled away for just a moment to whisper “Upstairs. Take me, please.” Ben quickly obliged her, scooping the young woman in his arms bridal style while their lips connected furiously. It was awkward trying to navigate the steps, but they eventually made it to his room. As soon as Ben set her down, she grabbed him, gently pushing him down on the bed. The look he gave her was one of absolute  _ lust _ . His bright hazel eyes dipped into a slightly darker color, and  _ fuck _ her legs nearly gave out when he licked his lips. Was this what it was like? To be truly wanted by someone?

Rey bit her lip, slowly sliding off her top and her skirt. She tossed the pieces of fabric at Ben teasingly, giggling as he quickly took them off his head to watch her closely. She sauntered over to him, purposefully swaying her hips before settling herself between his legs, gazing up at him and batting her eyelids innocently. The choked groan that escaped him sent a shot of arousal shooting through her system. Rey set her hands on his knees, moving them up his legs slowly. She could hear his breath hitch in the back of his throat as he gripped at the sheets tightly, never tearing his eyes from her. It was becoming more and more difficult to tease him as her own desperation grew in equal measure. Her hands finally found his manhood, throbbing and twitching at her touch. He let out a small whine at her touch. “Hmm. Someone’s eager, aren’t they?” Ben squirmed, letting out a shaky breath. “Rey.. You can’t just tease me like this.  _ Please. _ ” The raspiness of his plea elicited a lewd moan from Rey. She brought her hand to her chest, feeling herself for a moment just to give some stimulation to her arousal. Her own eyes were becoming cloudy with lust, and seeing how Ben watched her intently as she groped herself sent her into overdrive. She wasted no time unbuckling his belt and helping him to quickly shrug off his pants. Rey looked up at him. “I’m going to make you beg for me.” She giggled as she winked at him. Ben’s reaction was confirmation that he liked having her take the lead. Rey often found herself switching between a dominant and submissive role with her clients. Whatever they wanted. It was never about her pleasure, only theirs. She found that she rather enjoyed taking the lead, dictating the pace. And watching the detective’s face contort into more and more pleasure with each subtle movement was making her own core desperate for him. Soon enough. She wanted to pleasure him first. She grabbed at his underwear, licking her lips as she began to tear them off. Before she ever could, the phone next to the bed rang.

Rey huffed in annoyance. She’d just been in the middle of trying to have a bit of fun with Ben, and now it was getting ruined. For what? This better have been good. Ben swallowed thickly, mouthing an ‘I’m Sorry’ as he reached for the phone. She watched intently as Ben’s eyes quickly widened. She wasn’t sure what was being said, but by the way he began pulling his pants up and rebuckling his belt told her that it must have been important. Ben soon hung up the phone, standing up and adjusting his uniform. Rey sat on the edge of the bed, still a little upset about being interrupted, but certainly very curious about the call. “What was that about?”

Ben looked at her, clearing his throat. He seemed a little shaken up. “Snoke has just been arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that little taste of smut. Yes, I promise you, there will be legitimate smut in this, but it felt strange for the characters to engage fully in it while the Ripper is till out there. I know, I'm sorry, please don't hate me!
> 
> Speaking of the Ripper, our dear buddy Finn seems to be rather into the Ripper. Thoughts on that? Is he simply happy to have something interesting to report on? Or is there more to our shady reporter? And why was Snoke arrested??


	8. New Leads

The news that Snoke had been arrested felt like a right hook to her jaw. Had he been the Ripper? Had he gotten caught? A million questions swirled around in Rey's mind, and she couldn’t exactly just ask Ben, because he had the same look of shock and confusion on his face. She didn’t want him to leave her alone, but he had to go. There would likely be some kind of interrogation done on him, and it was best that he be there for it. If Snoke had truly been the Ripper, then Ben had every right to be able to stare down his killer. 

“Promise me, you’ll be safe. Please, I- I need you to come back to me.” She hated how weak she sounded while saying those words, but it was true. She’d become undoubtedly attached to him, and she cared deeply for him now. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. He was one of the very first men she’d ever cared about for more than money. She used to think that she would never be able to settle down with someone and have a proper family. She thought for so long that she would be relegated to selling her body as a commodity on the streets until she was too ugly for potential suitors and then- well, she wasn't exactly sure. Once she got to that train of thinking, she usually ended up breaking down and sobbing into her own pillow until exhaustion took over. But it didn’t have to be that way anymore. Not with him there. He smiled sweetly at her, kissing the top of her head. “I will be back as soon as I can. Then, we can finish what we started.” The grin on his face was adorable, and it took every bit of self control she had to not just jump him right there and then, but he was gone. He’d left for the police department leaving her alone with her own self arousal. She shrugged, allowing her hand to snake down her sides, over her thighs, right to- the sound of the doorbell made her scream. What the  _ fuck _ did they want?

With a less than pleased huff, she threw on some of her clothes as she trudged her way down the stairs, stomping each step as though the person outside could hear her. She assumed it was Finn who’d blatantly ignored what Ben had to say. She threw open the door, beginning her little speech. “Finn, Ben  _ literally just _ told you to stay away from here and- oh.” Rose was standing before her, a panicked expression on her face. “He gave me a letter.” Rose spoke just above a whisper, and her terror was obvious. “Letter? What are you talk-” Rey stopped dead in her sentence as she realized exactly what she was referring to. “Oh my God. Come in!” Rey quickly escorted Rose inside, letting her sit on the couch whilst brewing up some coffee for her. “I take it Ben isn’t here right now? I was hoping to give this right to him.” 

Rey came back with a set of coffee along with some sugars and creamers. “No, unfortunately he had to go to work. You remember Snoke?” Rose took the cup of coffee, thanking her. “That super rude cop?” Rey nodded to her. “He just got arrested. Before you ask, no I don’t know what for. Ben got the call from Abberline and just took off.” Rose stirred her coffee in a languid, absent way. “Do you think he’s the Ripper?” That was a good question. He was snarky, rude, and even cruel to Rey. But did that necessitate him actually being the killer? She wasn’t sure. “I’m not sure. Do you mind if I read the letter?” Rose chewed on the sides of her cheek, an uncomfortable look on her face. “Uh, yeah. There’s- there’s actually some stuff in there about you.” Rey certainly perked up at that. “There is? Let me see.” She gently took the note from Rose, unfolding it and beginning to read it.

_ Dear Miss Tico, _

_ Ya might be wond’rin how I know ya. Don’t you worry that pret’y little head a yours. I been keepin’ a close eye on ya as well. I seen your movements, who ya been speakin’ to. Includin’ miss Rey. I’s come ta my attention that the two a you’s been friends for awhile. Tell me, Miss Tico. D’ya fear death? Losin’ them which you call friends. I look forward to seein’ yer insides while I tear you apart. Fortunately for ya, you got some time left. Miss Rey is my priori’y right now. But you rest assured, you’ll be next, love. The Rippa sees all.  _

_ The Messenger From Hell _

It was difficult to not be disgusted by the letter. What kind of sick game was this bastard playing? Was he getting off on their fear? “Ben will find him, Rose. Hell, they might already have him if it really is Snoke. But if not, I’m confident Ben will find him.” The other woman glanced up at Rey, her troubled look becoming one of interest and what appeared to be mischief. “Do you, now?” Rey rolled her eyes, laughing softly. She knew that tone of voice from Rose. She’d gotten quite accustomed to it. “No we haven’t had sex. Not from a lack of trying. We were actually just about to when he got called to come in.” Rose gave her a sympathetic look, nodding. “That’s tough. But hey, at least you know he feels the same way, right?” Always the optimist, Rose looked for the silver lining in most things. It was one of the things that Rey so dearly loved about Rose. She didn’t always understand how she could possibly be so happy, but she always appreciated it. “Yes, at least he feels the same way.” They fell silent for a moment, and just as Rey was getting ready to say something to Rose, the front door rattled gently before opening.

“Rey, I’m home! Where- oh. Umm.. Am I- am I interrupting something?” Jesus, did Ben have a sixth sense for when she was talking about him? She felt the all too familiar heat rising in her cheeks which just seemed to be her body’s response to having him around. She had to physically suppress the urge to drool and simply straddle him where he stood. Ugh, how did he have so much power over her? And why did he have to have such an adorably cute smile on his face right now?

Rose turned, standing up and turning to face Ben. She extended a hand to the man, politely shaking it. “Hi, Mr. Solo? My name is Rose. Rose Tico. I’m a friend of Rey’s. We’re in the uh- the same line of business.” She said pointedly before clearing her throat. “Anyway, I came here because I received a letter from the Ripper and I was going to give it to you. Rey has it, I let her read it.” From what Rey could see, it looked like his brain was scrambling to process the vast amount of information Rose had just given him. He nodded after a moment, shaking her hand with a small smile. “Miss Tico, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you mind if I read it?” Rose nodded, and the young detective made his way to Rey, taking the letter and examining it. He narrowed his eyes at a few points in particular, his jaw set tightly before setting it down, and looking up to Rose and then to Rey.

“Well, one of our officers was arrested today. While we cannot assert that he is the Ripper, we obtained some information that has given us the first real lead into this case. Rest assured, we are on the demon’s tail. I will have his head. You have my word.” Rose nodded to Ben, a small smile sweeping her features. “Thank you, Mr. Solo. It’s getting quite late, so I believe it would be best for me to head home.” Ben quickly made his way back to the door, opening it for her. “Would you like me to escort you home, Miss Tico? Just to ensure your safety?” Rey could feel herself swooning from where she stood. This man truly was a gentleman. She truly was the luckiest woman in the world, at least given her circumstances. Rose shot him a kind smile before shaking her head. “No, I believe I’ll be alright. I’m a fighter. I won’t be going down without one hell of a fight. Thank you for the offer, though.”

As Rose exited the house, Rey took advantage of the situation, quickly moving towards the front door and pressing him between herself and the door. “I missed you.” She purred into his ear. “Do you have any idea just how badly I’ve been thinking about us fucking like rabbits?” Rey was usually not so forward, but there was just something about the man in front of her that lit a fire deep in her soul. More than that, the faint blush followed by the feeling of his hardness against her only confirmed that he was indeed enjoying himself. “R-Rey… I gotta head out.” Rey groaned, huffing in slight annoyance. “Why? Can’t you just stay home and show me just how big and strong you are?” She bit her lip, squeezing her thighs together. Ben caved for just a moment, pressing a chaste, hungry kiss to her before pulling away. “Trust me, I want nothing more than to hear you scream, but I have a valid lead on the case that I have to look into while it’s hot.”

She sighed dramatically. She knew what he was saying made sense, but she wished it didn’t. She closed her eyes, and took several long, deep breaths in. When she opened her eyes, she felt like she was finally capable of having an actual conversion with the man instead of just trying to make out with him. “So, tell me what happened. Is Snoke… you know..” “The Ripper?” He finished. He cracked his neck, huffing a little. “I’m not sure. I believe he’s part of it. But I don’t believe he’s acting alone. It isn’t possible for a man his age to carry out such gruesome murders. He was arrested because he was busted stealing ketamine from the evidence lockup. Now that might  _ seem _ mundane, but it isn’t. Not to me.” 

Rey wasn’t entirely sure what a few drugs had to do with anything, but he continued. “There was a drug dealer. One of the more prolific ones in London. Armitage Hux. Slimy little bastard. For the most part, he never showed his face. He had people who carried out his deals for him. His drug of choice? Ketamine. Even more interesting, Hux went missing around a month or so before the Ripper killings started. About a week before my mother…” He trailed off, clearing his throat. “Snoke stealing drugs isn’t necessarily a direct tie, but it would explain how the butcher’s knife got out of evidence, and it would also explain how the Ripper knows so much about everything.”

Rey thought about what Ben had to say, nodding along. “But that seems kind of strange, doesn’t it? An old man and some punk drug dealer who was too scared to even sell drugs himself? I mean. Not to rain on your parade, but isn’t that a bit of a stretch to be the Demon of Whitechapel?” Ben smoothed his hair back, offering a small smile. “It is. Like I said, Snoke’s arrest doesn’t directly tie him to Hux, and it doesn’t inherently make him the Ripper. I’m not sure what it is, but I feel like there’s more. Like there’s something bigger here that I’m missing, or just not seeing. It’s driving me mad. Regardless, Snoke will stay in prison. If nothing else, he still stole drugs from a police lockup. That’s a criminal charge. Anyway, I need to get out there. Hux might be a bit of a longshot, but it’s the only credible lead we have. It’s the tiniest little sliver of something, which is far more than we’ve had this entire investigation.”

With their newly blossoming relationship, Rey didn’t like Ben leaving in the middle of the night and putting himself in danger, but she also knew he was going to do it with or without her blessing. This was about more than just finding a killer. It was about avenging his mother. “You’re gonna come home tonight, right?” At this, Ben shrugged slightly, giving her a quick kiss. “I can’t guarantee that. This is a big find in this case. I have to search diligently, and leave no stone unturned. If I am out into the morning, then head to the police station. Freddie will be there, and he should know where I am. I always check in with him before going on a patrol. I will do everything I can to be home at a reasonable hour. Stay safe. Don’t unlock any doors. I will be back for you.” Ben stood, making his way to the door, and opening it. He turned back to Rey, who was right at his side and kissed her one more time, just for good measure. She certainly wasn’t going to complain. As he disappeared into the darkness, she locked the door and headed to what she could only assume was “their” room now, and pray that he’d come home tonight.

He never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, ladies and gentlemen! We're getting down to the last few chapters here! How are you all feeling? Does anyone have any final verdicts as to who are Ripper is? Has he even been introduced? Is the Ripper even a person? Most importantly, why did Hux disappear? What is his role in this? Why didn't Ben come back? Let me know your thoughts down below!


	9. Without a Trace

The night seemed to go by in slow motion. Every second felt like an hour, each hour a day. The dark, decrepit London night was thick with heavy rain that slammed itself against the window, a masochist of it’s own design. The fog twisted and contorted in the streets below. If there was ever a night in which the demon of Whitechapel would haunt the great citizens of London, it would be this night. She could feel it in her bones. The air in Ben’s room was cold and stiff. Usually he was there to comfort her, to hold her and tell her it would be okay. Having experienced his warmth around her for the past several days had spoiled her completely. SHe didn’t think she’d ever be able to sleep in a bed all by herself again. 

Rey sighed to herself, walking over to the window. Perhaps if she simply looked through the window hard enough, he’d get back. It was a stupid thought, but she had to cling to it. Otherwise, it would begin to tax her sanity. She hated to admit it, but she  _ needed _ Ben. In such a short amount of time, he had become such an integral part of her life. He’d shown her kindness, tenderness and love in equal measure. She’d had a feeling that he had his eye on her for some amount of time, and knowing that he showed restraint and not demanded anything from her was such a wonderful change of pace. 

It was horrible to think that some terrible fate could have descended on the young detective whom she was so quickly falling for. She wished that she could just pretend that he was never in harm’s way, but his job dictated that he was. On the one hand, it made him more heroic, and it was the reason they’d met in the first place. Yet on the other, it meant that he was just one more thing the universe could take away from her. Just like the universe took Ben’s mother from him. It was a morbid thought, but one she couldn’t stop thinking about. How many times had he lied awake at night, terrified or upset with no one to talk to, no one to listen to him? Rey certainly wasn’t a therapist, but she wanted to be there for Ben. She wanted to be his shoulder to cry on. The soothing voice to calm the storm that raged around him. She was in deep with him, but it was exactly where she wanted to be. She’d often found herself running from commitment, fearful of its outcome, or getting burned. Yet she found that she not only wanted to have that sort of commitment with Ben, she wanted to commit to him just as much. She wanted him to know that it would all be okay, that he would never have to be alone, that she was there. They could be there for each other. Eventually, exhaustion took her, and she slept a couple hours. 

The next morning, she awoke to a still empty bed. There were no signs of Ben having ever come home. He’d  _ promised _ to come back. Something terrible must have happened. Rey thought that Ben had feelings for her as well. It had been apparent by the way he kissed her in return. More importantly, this was  _ his _ residence. There were no reasons Rey could make that made any kind of sense in her mind. Except for the thoughts of him finding the Ripper, or more likely the Ripper finding him. She couldn’t think like that. If Ben’s body was found butchered and mutilated, Rey wasn’t sure what she would do. Quite frankly, she postulated that she would simply give up. Stop trying in every sense of the word. She’d likely seek out the Ripper by that point and offer herself to him in an effort to just get it over with. For now, she needed answers, and she intended to get them. Bensaid that he would’ve checked in with detective Abberline. That was as good of a place to start as any.

She grabbed a coat, throwing it over her shoulders and exiting the house. She had the unmistakable feeling that she had to get there as quickly as her legs would carry her. If Ben truly was in some kind of danger, then every second mattered. The more time she took, the less likely it was that he would come back to her. As she walked, she ran into Poe, who gave her a smile. “Lovely day out ain’t it, Rey?” She didn’t have any time for pleasantries today. “Yeah, it is. Sorry, I’ve got to go!” She practically ran as she said the words, not caring for anything other than finding Freddie, and hopefully getting some answers. Who knows, perhaps they found more damning evidence that Snoke was the Ripper, and Ben was merely interrogating the man right now. She knew just how important this kind of thing was to him. Yes, that’s where he was, the police department. He was just waiting there for her right now. She knew that was extremely unlikely, but she had to hold onto some ray of hope. Darkness surrounded her at every corner, threatening to drown her in terror. She couldn’t afford that, so she forced herself to run down the street even faster.

That’s when she thought a little more about Poe. Why was he simply roaming the streets? He worked at the butcher shop every single day without exception. He was the only decent one in the area, which meant the demand for him was high. He couldn’t afford to take days off. She also didn’t remember seeing him with a cart filled with meats for a delivery. Nothing about the man’s presence made any amount of sense to her. She turned back to look at him, stunned when he wasn’t there. She’d run maybe a block or so, but she still should have seen him. The block he was on stretched for quite a while on. There were no turn offs into another street. It was lined with residential houses. Houses she was rather sure he didn’t live in. 

Another minute or two of running finally got her in front of the police department. Rey wasted no time pushing through the doors and making her way to the front desk. “Hi, I need to speak to Frederick Abberline, please. It’s very important.” The young man shook his head as he watched her. “I’m sorry miss, Mr. Abberline isn’t in right now.” No. No, she needed him here. She needed her questions to be answered. “Are you sure? When will he be back? I really need to speak with him.” The secretary flipped through a few pages, shrugging. “I’m sorry miss. Mr. Abberline-” “What about me?” Rey turned to see the gruff man entering the building. She’d never been so happy to see a cop. “Mr. Abberline! I need to speak to you right now, please!” Frederick looked at the young woman, smiling gently. “Ah, miss Rey. Come with me, we shall discuss it in my office.”

Once at the top of the stairs, the surly old voice of Snoke rang out. “Ah, it’s the fucking whore again! Don’t you worry your pretty little head. The Ripper will get you too! Those detectives can’t save you!” Freddie turned to Snoke, grimacing. “Shut your mouth! Before I shut it for you!” The detective quickly led her into his office, closing the doors behind him. “Alright, what can I help you with?” Rey nodded, remembering what she was here for in the first place. “Yes, Ben went out last night to pursue some clue about the Ripper. Said something about Armitage Hux. Anyway, he said you’d know where he was if he didn’t come home, which he didn’t.”

Rey watched as Abberline furrowed his brows together, looking at Rey. His next words made her heart drop into her stomach. “Ben never reported to me last night.” The panic began to crawl up her spine, spiraling round and gripping at it. She felt sick in the moment, and her entire body began to tremble slightly. “W-what do you mean he didn’t report to you?” Abberline sighed, giving her a sympathetic look. “He always reports to me before heading out to patrol. He tells me the streets he’ll be roaming, and a list of what he’s looking for. I never saw him last night.” Although she tried to hide her disappointment, Rey knew that it must have been obvious as the man cleared his throat. “There has been a rare occasion in which he goes off on his own while chasing down some lead which inevitably has led to nothing. It’s quite likely that with the information we extracted from Snoke that he’s just chasing down whatever leads pop up, no matter how far fetched they are.” That made sense. He was absolutely hell bent on finding his mother’s killer. The detective leaned forward on his desk, studying her intently. “Well, while we’re here, can you tell me anything? Anything you’ve noticed, or suspicious activity you’ve seen?”

There was a lot to that question, but Rey found herself nodding her head anyway. “There’s this reporter, Finn. I know I saw him and Snoke talking to each other at one point. I’m not sure what they were discussing. He’s also questioned me on certain things that he shouldn’t have any right knowing. Like he knew about the Ripper showing up in my house the next morning even before I came here, and he almost seems to have this strange obsession with the Ripper. Then there’s Poe the butcher. He had a knife that looked  _ just _ like the Ripper’s, covered in blood. But he also had a whole collection of them, and he’s a butcher. But he also knew my address when I asked him to deliver the meats. He told me that I gave it to him while I was sick a few months back. Which is true, I was sick. But I don’t ever remember giving him my address.”

Abberline nodded to her. “Interesting. Well, as I’m sure you’re aware, I can’t arrest people just for strange behavior. However, I will keep a close eye on them.” heavy silence then fell upon the two. It was obvious that he wanted to say something, but was holding it back. Rey could sense it, and it was making her restless. “What is it?” He looked up at her, a hesitation written across his features. “I don’t know. It’s a ridiculous thought.” Rey scoffed at that. “Believe me, I’ve heard it all.” Freddie laughed bitterly, nodding in agreement. “It’s just.. That knife got out quickly. Clearly, someone on the inside did this. I know Snoke was caught for stealing drugs, but doesn’t that seem a little obvious? More than that, does he really have the physique to carry out such brutal attacks? And with Hux. I’ve seen the man. He’s tiny, frail. Nearly incapable of doing anything himself. Ben, on the other hand. He’s rather strong, isn’t he? Fit, athletic. He would at least technically fit the boxes I’ve marked.” Rey’s eyes widened. He couldn’t possibly think Ben was the Ripper, could he? “That doesn’t make sense. He was with me when some of the things happened involving the Ripper. He’s much too shy, too socially awkward for that.” Abberline nodded. “Precisely. And above all that, his own mother was a victim. I cannot imagine him killing his own mother. I’m just simply at wit’s end. I have no leads, no clues, and-” He stopped speaking as the phone rang. “One moment, Rey.” He picked up the phone, answering with a rather professional “Detective Abberline, Whitechapel police.”

Rey watched as Frederick’s face nearly instantly contorted into one of horror. “You. What do you want?” He sat. She couldn’t hear the voice on the other end, but she knew it was him. The Ripper. What was he doing calling the police? “Yes, she’s here with me n- how the hell do you know that? Where is he? If you have harmed him in any way, I swear to you I will make your death as painful as those poor women you’ve murdered. No, I won’t let you!” Abberline glanced at Rey, a terrified look on his face. “Alright. Make it quick.” He extended the phone to Rey. “Its… Its the Ripper. He’s demanding to speak to you. Tell me  _ precisely _ what he says.” Her blood ran cold as she took the phone. Could she do this? She likely didn’t have a choice. She brought the phone up to her ear. “This is Rey.”

“Ah, Love! ‘Ow Long I waited ta hear your voice.” His voice was cold and uncaring. She shivered at how cruel he sounded. “What do you want, Jack?” She could hear a faint groan in the background, followed by his sinister cackle. “I want  _ you _ , love. Ya see, I got your boy, Benjamin. Poor lad was found wanderin’ them streets for me. Thought it might be right ta give ‘im a propa in’roduction. Listen.” Way off in the background, she could hear Ben. He sounded in pain, and in fear. “Rey! Don’t listen! It’s a trap. Please! Don’t-” He was cut off, shouting in pain, and his voice was once more gone. “Ah ah ah. Can’t have ya talkin’ bad about me right to my face, ol’ boy. Now. I’m gonna assume ya want him left in one piece as opposed to me mailin’ ‘im back one body part at a time. Now. My instructions are clear. There’s a warehouse just off Flower street. The address is posted up there. 1934 Flower, Love. Now come on down ‘ere, and save ya precious boy. I’d ‘urry. I Ain't got much patience. Longer ya keep me waitin’, the more likely it is I’ll just off ‘im. Choice is yours.” The click on the other end of the line abruptly put an end to the conversation. 

Rey’s hand trembled violently as she handed the phone back to Frederick. “Well? What did he have to say?” While she was typically hyper conscious of herself, she couldn’t bring herself to care as she began to openly cry, just narrowly able to avoid sobbing. “He… He’s got Ben. He wants me to go to him. Said there’s a warehouse just off Flower. He’ll kill Ben.” The words came out in little more than a choked whisper. Abberline nodded to her, quickly standing. “Then let’s go get our boy back then, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho, it's getting good now! Our poor boy Ben has been kidnapped by the Ripper! Who is the Ripper?! How did he know Rey was at the police station? And what the hell is gonna happen when the pair get to the warehouse? Do you think Ben will be saved, or will he fall victim to the Demon of Whitechapel?! As always, let me know in the comments what you guys are thinking. Your continued support has meant so much to me! Thank you all for going on this journey with me!


	10. Who is 'Jack the Ripper'?

Night sat heavy upon London once more. The cold night air, stiff and unyielding wormed it’s way into the soul, crawling up through the spine like a boa constrictor. It was almost as though they were stepping outside of the realm of earth and into the Ripper’s. The thick and heavy fog that befell them seemed to confirm such a theory, as it obscured Rey’s vision nearly in it’s entirety. She would do it. She would go through Hell itself and stare down the devil to get Ben back. She fought to stay calm, though it was nearly an impossible task to ask. Abberline seemed to notice her nerves, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright. We will end the Ripper’s reign of terror tonight, and we will take Ben home.” His words were comforting, but empty. While she so desperately wished his words to be true, they certainly would not be simply because she willed it. A small part of her wanted to give up. To be a coward and turn back around. The scared little girl who’d lost everything was scared to lose another thing- her own life.

Once they arrived at the warehouse, they paused. The fog had entrapped all of London, though it kept a fair distance from the place they were set to meet the demon. It was almost as though some kind of supernatural power kept it at bay. Just what were they getting into? Rey turned to the detective, nodding to him. “I’ll need a weapon. I’d prefer to not go in unarmed.” Frederick looked back at her, reaching into his jacket. “Yes, of course.” He pulled out a sharp and small knife, almost a dagger before handing it to her. “I’m afraid I only have that and my pistol. For obvious reasons, I hope you understand that I cannot give you my pistol.” She understood perfectly well. He was the officer, he was trained in these sorts of scenarios. Even so, facing down one of the most prolific serial killers in all of history with little more than a dagger wasn’t particularly the most thrilling thought. “You don’t have to go in there, you know. I’m aware the Ripper requested your presence immediately, but we are here all the same. I can simply go in and handle this myself.” Rey looked up to him, a fierce look of determination written across her face. “I thank you for your efforts to protect me, but I must decline. I have to do this. I have to see the Ripper’s end befall him. I have to ensure that Ben survives. As far as I am concerned, his survival is more important than mine. He has so much to offer this world as opposed to some street whore like me. The only reason the demon exists is because of women like myself.” Frederick looked at her, shaking his head. “Miss Rey, you are far more than that. You are a kind woman. More than that, no one deserves to be slaughtered ruthlessly due to their profession, That’s preposterous. Ben is not in there right now just to avenge his mother, you know. He talks an awful lot about you. Sometimes to the point of madness.” He laughed gently, turning his attention back to the warehouse. “Alright. Let’s end this son of a bitch.”

Ben talked about her? She hated just how easily she was distracted, especially by something so simple. How could she  _ not _ be distracted by that? Ever since he’d invited her into his home, she had been terrified that she was nothing but a burden to the young detective. Of course he’d never say anything of the sort to her about it. Even so, it was difficult to fend off the voice in the back of her head that told her she would always be a burden to everyone around her. It was worse that the voice sounded exactly like she did. Knowing that he spoke of her, though, that changed it all. WHat exactly did he say? She supposed she could ask him herself in a few moments. She looked at Freddie, gripping her knife tightly. “Let’s.”

The moment they burst into the warehouse, they were greeted with music. It vaguely seemed as though there were multiple record players hidden throughout the area, all blasting the same classical music. Rey wasn’t particularly well versed in music, but she could make out that it was something from Mozart. The bastard was keen on playing his stupid games. It was difficult to think as the song emanated from the walls itself, circling and trapping her in a never ending symphony of terror. Everything in her body was screaming at her to leave, to run as far away as she could. Her heart won out, however, and her heart needed to have Ben come back home with her so they could begin a life together. It may have been presumptuous to assume that, but he’d openly spoken of her to Abberline. Surely that meant he wanted to be with her, right?

Rey froze when she came into the main area of the warehouse. The surrounding area was huge, though there were pillars and other objects strewn about the room which obscured all of it. This was the Ripper’s doing. He was setting up a small maze for them, or an obstacle course. He could be hiding in any number of places, waiting to jump out and kill her and Frederick. Her senses were now on high alert. After adjusting to the room, her eyes fell on him-on Ben. He was alive! And- he was mostly naked. He’d been stripped of essentially all his clothing, which lay a few feet from him in a pile on the ground. He was left only in his underwear which did so little to hide his manhood, or his-Rey gasped when she saw his face. His left eye was black, his nose bloody and red. Both of his cheeks had been bruised quite badly, and he looked to be in one hell of a state. 

“Ben!” To hell with everything. Who cared if it was all a cruel trick? If the Ripper was waiting behind some corner ready to strike as soon as she drew near him, she would just have to improvise. First and foremost was making sure he was okay. As he drew nearer, she could see that he was fully conscious, shaking his head quickly, and desperately trying to make sounds or speak. His eyes were stricken with fear, and that fear began to rub off on Rey as well. She’d never seen him like this, and to know that something frightened him was absolutely terrifying to her. She tried to get the roped loose, to set him free. Yet as she tugged at the first loop or two, the sound of a loud crash made Rey turn back around and let out a yelp. Abberline laid unconscious on the floor. His forehead was busted, leaking blood onto the cold and unforgiving concrete floor. Next to his head was a brick. Just where the hell had that come from? She glanced back at Ben, only to see his eyes blown wide, concentrated on something in front of them. She turned back, squinting to see. There was such an intense, almost unnatural darkness, that it was difficult for her eyes to adjust. When they did, her own eyes widened. 

She was now face to face with the Ripper himself. He looked exactly as Ben had described him before. He wore a top hat with a white sheet that obscured his face. Below that, he wore a dark coat which undoubtedly held a myriad of weapons, or other items to aid the demon in whatever it was to do. As they stared each other down, it seemed strange to her that he said nothing. He stood absolutely still, as though he were just observing her, or studying her. It was unnerving. It vaguely felt like he was staring through to her very soul, judging her and deciding on the verdict. He was the judge, jury, and the executioner all at once.

“What the hell are you waiting for?! Say something! Or… Or attack!” Rey was becoming increasingly agitated at the sight of the white sheet, emotionless and cold staring back at her. It represented everything she’d come to hate. That white little sheet had taken her freedom from her. It had taken her friends, her livelihood. It represented all hatred and evil in London. And she wanted nothing more than to abolish it. To send the demon right back to hell where he belonged. She got her wish as the man rushed after her, swinging his knife at her.

Rey was surprised at how.. Disjointed his movements were. As he drew nearer to her, she noticed his physicality, or lack thereof. It was strange to see. From what she’d seen the Ripper do to many of the women whom he mutilated, she would’ve thought him to be bigger in stature. He seemed almost frail to an extent. More than that though, it was striking just how out of it he seemed. She easily evaded his strike at her, which had been wild and easily predictable. WHat the hell had happened to him? When the Ripper called the police station, he sounded perfectly fine. He sounded well rested, and full of energy. Yet the man before now seemed exhausted, or high or something. It was a strange sight, but she remembered Ben. She remembered just how bruised up he’d been. He was a big, strong man. If the Ripper had done that to Ben, she couldn’t imagine what Ben had done in an attempt to fight back. It was distinctly possible that Ben had tried some kind of escape, or attacked the demon after the call. It was the only explanation that made sense. How else could he be so out of it?

She watched as the Ripper charged wildly after her once more, raising his knife to slash at her. Once more, she evaded his attack, slashing back at him with her own dagger. She managed to catch him in the back of the leg, and the cry of pain that escaped him also seemed strange. It wasn’t as gravelly and demonic as she thought it would be. Then again, he could have been using something to distort his voice. She glanced at Abberline who still seemed down and out of it. As the Ripper rushed her for the third time, she plunged the dagger into his stomach, relishing in his grunt of misery. It sounded painful, and she’d hoped it was. She ripped the knife through and out, hoping to tear through as much of the flesh as possible. When she turned around, he was on the floor, coughing and sputtering. A steady stream of blood began to drizzle out of his mouth, staining the sheet and the ground beside them. It looked as though he were trying to speak, to say something. She listened closely as he began to speak. “N-not m-” 

Before he could finish saying whatever it was he was going to say, he was dead. The sound of the gun shot reverberated throughout the room. Rey let out a yelp of surprise, turning to see Ben on the ground by Abberline, holding the now discharged pistol that ended the demon. He must have gotten free after she pulled that first loop free. How hadn’t she noticed that? He seemed somewhat out of it as well, though his adrenaline was certainly pushing him on, coaxing him forward. “Ben! Ben, oh my God, you’re okay!” She rushed to him, throwing her arms around him and crashing their lips together. The young detective smiled gently into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. After a moment, they pulled away, gasping for air. Rey slapped his chest as tears began to fall down her cheek. “You’re never going out by yourself alone again, do you hear me?! You had me worried fucking sick! Who do you think you are, Ben Solo, that you can just-” She was cut off from her tirade by his soft, gentle kiss. She could forgive him for now, she decided.

Rey led him back to his pile of clothes, helping him get dressed while Frederick stirred. “Ugh. What in the bloody hell happened?”Ben glanced over at the man, smiling. “What happened is you got smashed with a brick, and Rey has practically killed the Ripper herself.” The older man’s eyes widened as he looked at the girl. “My God! I- I’m sorry I wasn’t of more help, but I’m happy to know the monster is dead. Where is he?” The two motioned a few feet away where the body laid, bled out and lifeless. Abberline made his way to the body, quickly ripping the sheet off as red hair spilled out, messy and unkempt. When Ben turned, he sneered. “Armitage fucking Hux. You have got to be shitting me. How in the bloody hell did Armitage Hux do any of this!” 

It was perplexing to say the least. From what Rey knew of Hux, it seemed impossible that he could have been the one to do all of this. He sounded so weak and frail, just like he was in their fight together. How could he have slaughtered so many people in such a brutal fashion? “Wait. Hang on, what is this?” Freddie pulled out a letter hidden in the coat pocket of the now revealed demon. “‘Alright, boys. The coppers are beginnin’ ta get onta us. Bring the new one to the Fridge.’ What the hell? These are instructions. Meant for someone.” Ben took the note, reading it over a time or two, shaking his head. “That makes sense. When I was restrained, there were three of them. The Ripper himself, and two others I couldn’t identify. It was difficult to see. Especially while I was fighting.” He scratched his head, thinking for a moment. “What the hell is the fridge? That seems so.. Generic.” Something about that word seemed familiar to Rey. It was strangely recognizable, though she wasn’t sure why. She racked her brain, huffing as she tried to put it all together. After a moment or two, it came together, and Rey nearly screamed. The two men looked over at Rey, obviously perplexed by her sudden reaction. “What is it?” Ben asked gently as he made his way to her. She looked up at him, tears once more pricking at the edges of her eyes.

“That’s what Poe called his freezer where he kept the meats in the butchery.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The three have to go rushing off to Poe's shop! What will they find? Who's involved? Why did Hux seem so out of it during their fight? Will Ben and Rey have their happy ending? What did you all think of the reveal?! Feel free to let me know down in the comments! As always, thank you so much for your continued support!


	11. The Fridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm really sorry about the several day delay for this chapter! Work has been a little crazy, and I had to make this chapter good for you guys! I really hope you all have been enjoying the story up to now! It's been a ton of fun getting to write my first multi chapter fic! I definitely have more ideas for one shots and other full fledged fics, so keep an eye out for those once this story is over. But for now, enjoy!

It was a long shot. There were surely a hundred or more “fridges” in London, but it was striking to Rey that it was specifically referred to that way when Poe had given his own freezer that same name. She hated to think that the man she’d known for a few years now could be that monster. Then again, she didn’t really _ know _ him. Poe Dameron was the local butcher, he had a charming smile, and they had a pretty good relationship. That was about the extent of Rey’s knowledge of the man. “Okay, Dameron’s shop. We’ll- we’ll head there, but we’ve got to get Hix’s body back to the morgue and put the Ripper costume in lockup. Hopefully it’ll stay there this time.” Detective Abberline sounded as though he were on the brink of exhaustion as he spoke. There had certainly been plenty of sleepless nights for him and for Ben. It was still hard to understand how the two men could seemingly stay up through the entire day and well into the night. It made sense for Ben, he was after a personal vendetta. That hatred had surely helped him to press on. Yet, for Frederick, it didn’t make quite as much sense. He was an officer, though he didn’t seem to have any personal relations with the demon, aside from his profession. Then again, perhaps that was all the senior detective needed. Either way, the ring leader of this sick killer was now dead, and his accomplice in the police department was now dead. All that remained was this last person or two. Then they could rest easy, along with all the rest of the citizens of London.

Ben assisted Abberline as they hoisted the man up and began to walk. Due to the relatively small nature of Armitage, The pair didn’t have such a difficult time with him. Once secured, Frederick simply carried the man over his shoulder while Ben secured the weapons. It only took a few minutes of walking to arrive back at the police station. Unfortunately for them, everyone had gone home for the night, which meant they had to take care of everything themselves. They unlocked the doors, quickly heading inside as they went straight to the morgue. Perhaps they were too focused on Hux to notice Rey’s presence, but they allowed her into the morgue with them. They laid the man out on the table, getting to work on undressing the man. Thankfully, Abberline cut off her view of Hux’s waist. She didn’t particularly want to see the cock of the man who had brutally murdered several of her friends and threatened her life. “Now you’re sure he’s dead? I don’t want to come back here and find him gone.” Ben nodded, grabbing the butcher’s knife. “May I?” Freddie nodded, and Rey didn’t understand what was going on until she watched Ben place the tip of the knife to Hux’s chest and push downward until it reached the hilt. “This is for my mother.” Rey could just barely hear the man whisper, and she swore she saw a tear quickly fall from the other side of his face.

It didn’t take long for them to finish up from there. They ensured that the man on the table was dead before sliding him in one of the slots and locking the door. He would not be getting out by himself. They then quickly placed the Ripper’s costume along with his knife securely in the evidence lockup, now assured it would stay there. “Alright, Abberline and I will head to the shop. Wait for us here, we will be back shortly.” Rey shook her head, a look of gritty determination etched across her features. “What? No, I-I want to go. I want to help.” In the next moment, she felt his strong, warm arms wrap around her. “Rey, no. You-you can’t. This is dangerous. Freddie and I, we have no idea what we’re getting into. I don’t want you to be in danger. Rey quickly leaned up to kiss the young detective. “I will be okay. I promise.” There was obviously no way she could make such a promise, but it seemed to work well enough as he finally relented.

Now that they were all grouped up together, the two men allowed Rey to lead the way. Neither one of them had ever bought their meat through Dameron. He was the distributor for those who weren’t so affluent. His product wasn’t the most high end in London, but it was edible, and that was more than Rey could really ask for. She wasn’t dirt poor like a lot of the others around her, but she certainly wasn’t rich. The truth was, she just didn’t like to emphasize her own problems. For one, everyone was struggling with something. It wasn’t as though she was the only person in the entire world who had a problem. She knew she was luckier than many, and because of that, she always did her very best to focus on the bright side of things. Some days were much easier to do that than others, but she always managed. Even now, she was becoming vastly more lucky. She was about to possibly have a life with Ben after this. She wasn’t entirely sure he wanted that, she would have to sit down with him and ask him point blank after this, but still. It was a very realistic prospect, one that gave her the courage to follow Ben through hell if necessary. She wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him if she could possibly do anything about it. She was hopelessly in love with him, and she would give her life for him if it meant that he would be safe. It was weird to her that she could feel so strongly for the man after knowing him for such a short time, but she felt as though she had a bond with him. Some unspoken thing that connected them more than anything else ever could. She was inexplicably drawn to him in such a maddeningly beautiful way.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they finally made their way to the butcher shop. This was it for them, there was no turning back. Ben took the lead now, making his way to Rey. “You probably shouldn’t go in. There’s no way of knowing what could be inside there. There could be nothing inside, or someone could be in there. I just-I need you safe, Rey. I can’t guarantee it if you go inside with us.” Rey smiled gently at his words, reaching out to grip his hand gently. “I know. I understand, but I want to go. If there’s anything I can do, anyway for me to help, I’m going to.” The young detective nodded to her as he looked to Abberline. “You ready to catch these bastards, old man?” There was a hint of playful challenge in his tone. Freddie responded with a bright smirk of his own, nodding to him. “Let’s go ghost hunting, shall we?”

They didn’t bother knocking at the door. If the letter meant what they assumed it did, they had very little time to react. They announced their presence before getting to work trying to barge through. The door was holding quite steady, and it was taking a hell of a lot of effort to break in. She wished she could do more to help the two, but the door was just wide enough to fit Abberline and Ben’s massive frame. After several more full slams later, the door finally gave way, sending both men tumbling into the place. Rey’s eyes widened as she bolted into the store. They were vulnerable like that, and they wouldn’t be able to protect themselves from an ambush. When none came, she let out a sigh of relief. She helped the two men stand up as they now took a moment to survey the butchery. Nothing seemed terribly out of place. No hidden assailants, no booby traps or anything of the sort. Still, that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything there at all.

“Abberline, go with Rey to check the freezer. I’ll inspect the rest of the area. See if I can find anything out here.” Freddie quickly nodded, turning to Rey and gesturing for her to follow him. SHe did as she was told, sticking closely to him. They made their way to the freezer in the back, and though it was difficult to hear through the door, she swore that she could hear someone. “Police! We’re coming in now!” Abberline shot the lock on the door, opening it and rushing in. The sight before them was horrifying. There was a young woman around the same age as Rey in the middle of the place, hogtied with tape over her mouth. She was left in nothing but her underwear, her breasts fully exposed and bruised from such exposure to cold as intense as that. Freddie rushed to the poor woman whose eyes were blown wide in fear. He undid the duct tape, and got to work loosening the rope as the woman silently cried. Rey glanced in the corner, seeing a camera resting on a tripod aimed directly at the young prostitute. “Oh my God…” She whispered. Frederick snapped his head up to her. “What?” Rey pointed to the camera. “That’s Finn’s camera.”

As soon as she’d spoken the sentence, the sound of screaming from the other room got their attention. “Freddie, I need help! The two fuckers are here!” What sounded like glass shattering and random sounds of clanking sent them running after the young detective. Joining the fight, they found that Ben was doing a decent job staying alive while Poe and Finn attacked. Their movements were staggered and a little sloppy, but their aggression was unmatched. As the two detectives quickly subdued the men, Rey noticed just how bloodshot and red their eyes were. It was as if they were possessed by some demon. They snarled and growled, seemingly incapable of forming basic words. Once apprehended, Ben wiped his nose of the blood that had trickled down it from the fight. “Bastards.” He groaned. He then pulled out several letters and other correspondence pieces and handed them to Freddie. “Found these in Dameron’s drawer.” The senior detective took them, scanning their contents before slipping them in his jacket pocket. “I think we’ve caught or Ripper. Or Rippers I suppose. Let’s get them back to the station and get them locked up. We’ll stop on the way to drop this lady off at the hospital.” The young prostitute had slowly exited the freezer, looking at them with embarrassment. Ben looked at her, shaking his head. “Jesus.” He muttered under his breath. 

The four of them left the shop, quickly heading down the street. They needed to get Poe and Finn into the cells before they tried to break free again. They dropped the young prostitute off at the hospital, explaining the situation to the nurse before making their way back to the station. The two men were quickly locked in their own cells while Rey went with Ben to check the morgue. Hux was still there, as dead as when they’d left. “Is it-is it finally over..?” Rey whispered, looking up at Ben. He turned to her, a tired smile on his face. “I think so, Rey. I think so.” The two came together, kissing fiercely. Bodies pressed against each other and small noises of appreciation were made from both of them. They pulled away for a moment, panting and smiling at each other before returning to meet Abberline in his office.

Once there, they talked about everything that happened. “This is a hell of a lot to unpack. But the documents and letters you found seem to put it all in place. They were in it. All four of them. Snoke, Hux, Poe and Finn. The Ripper was never a person. Poe was the butcher, he could supply the knives, and he certainly knew how to use them. Snoke was the inside guy. The crooked cop who could get their weapons back. It makes sense as to why the Ripper would so willingly give up his weapon. He never did. Finn was the publicist. A serial killer is only as good as their legend. And with Finn writing piece after piece for the papers, he could easily grow the legend of the Ripper. Make him some sort of God. As for Hux, well the letters don’t say too much. He was likely the ringleader, pulling them together. Maybe they were all just part of his gang? He disappeared completely just several weeks before the Ripper started showing up. He might not have even done the dirty work. Just organized it. It would make sense why we were able to take him on so easily. I would never believe he could do it on his own. But with these documents, and everything we’ve seen… I think we can close this case with satisfaction.”

Rey and Ben listened carefully to Frederick as he put the pieces together, laying it all out there. It made sense when he explained it. To think that the Ripper was the idea of four men coming together to terrorize London was horrible. If it was one person, she could have rationalized that it was just some crazy person. A drug addict, perhaps, whose mental abilities were quickly failing him. But this-this went well beyond that. It was premeditated. Preconceived. It would also have explained just what the hell Snoke was doing talking to Finn. However terrible it was to hear, the only thing that mattered was that it was over. The nightmare was done, and maybe now London could rest a little easier at night. 

Freddie looked at the two, sighing tiredly. “There’s still a lot left to do. We still have to alert the public, let them know we have apprehended the Ripper. But first, we’ll have to go back through everything. I need to be absolutely certain these four men were involved. More importantly, if they were, I need to also ensure they were the  _ only _ ones.” He paused for a moment, and Rey was sure he could see the panic she was feeling written all over her face. “Miss Rey. I understand your concern, but I do implore you to be optimistic. If you so choose, I’m sure Detective Solo would be happy to allow you to continue staying with him. More importantly, we have apprehended the four men who seem to be responsible. We have an endless supply of evidence from what you’ve told us, from the letters, and what we’ve seen with our own eyes. What I am referring to is all merely in an effort to be cautious. The Ripper is dead, miss. I am sure of it. You can rest a little easier now, I hope.” Rey looked over to Ben, who was smiling at her shyly, the faintest pink hue spreading over his face. She loved this man, through and through. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, if he’d let her. 

She gently reached out and took the young man’s hand, lacing their fingers together. She smiled at him, not breaking eye contact as she spoke to Abberline. “I can sleep a little easier now. Thank you detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! The Ripper is, at least. What do you guys think about the Ripper not being a singular person, but four people working together to carry out a legacy? I'm interested to hear your thoughts! Also, the smut will FINALLY take place next chapter. So sorry to keep all you lovelies out there waiting for it, but it is now about to be here! As always, drop a comment, tell me what you thought, and have a wonderful day!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I know it's been way too long since I updated, and I'm so sorry for that! My grandfather who has been diagnosed with Parkinson's suffered a small stroke, so we had to take him to the hospital, and things have just been crazy. I'm so sorry for such a long wait, and I hope you guys don't hate me! This chapter is a decent bit longer than my others, and as I promised, definitely NSFW in the beginning. I made the chapter count 13. The story is actually finished, so the next chapter is just going to be a little epilogue that popped in my head while writing! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter!

It had been a few days since Poe and Finn were arrested in connection with the Ripper murders. Abberline seemed to be satisfied with the amount of evidence he had to convict Snoke, Hux, Finn,  _ and _ Poe as the “Demon of Whitechapel”. No other murders had taken place, and the Ripper’s outfit, along with his knife, were all in lockup right where they’d been put. Earlier in the day, Frederick had officially made the news public to all the papers, and to the citizens of London. Word had spread quick, and there were parties on every corner, joy in every house. The creature who preyed on the women of the night was no more. Most importantly, Ben had been promoted to the force full time. After a lovely recommendation from Abberline, he was now to be assigned to a full time position. Naturally, the two of them had gone out drinking to celebrate. What else was there to do in a London evening?

As the pair of them made it back to the house, they stumbled inside, giggling slightly to each other. Rey was pretty sure that he was much more sober than she was, but that made little difference. He was smiling and laughing with her and  _ goddamn _ it if that smile didn’t shoot straight through to her core. She realized that she was no longer smiling, but rather was biting her bottom lip. It definitely had an effect on Ben. The slight hitching of his breath was more than enough to indicate it. 

“Come here.” Was such a simple command, but it was enough for the young detective to bite his lip. When he came a little closer, Rey practically lunged at him, crashing her lips to his in a desperate fervor. The groan that followed told her that he was both surprised and turned on by the sudden action. She couldn’t help but smile as she pressed her body to his, eager to feel every bit of contact she could.He was already quite stiff in his trousers. Good. She was always self conscious around him, unsure whether or not he actually wanted her. But she felt quite certain about that now. Ben gently picked her up as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He walked her up the stairs slowly, their lips never leaving each other’s. When they reached what was now “their” room, she was laid down on the bed. 

Ben looked at her with the same loving expression he always did, but there was something else in his eyes. Lust. She’d never seen it before, but his eyes were dark now. His hands moved to his shirt, quickly lifting it off of him. Jesus, he was like a statue. His hands then worked at his belt, sliding it off, and dropping his pants. It was then that Rey realized just how overly clothed she was. She quickly shucked her own top off, watching as Ben’s eyes nearly went black. She’d purposefully not worn a bra, and he was looking at her as if he were a prisoner, and she was his last meal. He grabbed at his underwear when Rey held out her hands. “Let me.” She breathed. She slowly stood, turning them around and pushing him down on the bed. Before he could recover, she sank, taking his underwear between her teeth as she yanked them off of his body.

When she came back up to look at him, he had an absolutely  _ feral _ look in his eyes, which made her core drip with excitement. Her sultry attitude took over as she batted her eyelashes at him, slowly licking her lips. She grabbed the base of his cock, leaning in to take in the scent of him, revelling in it. It was so masculine, so strong. It suited Ben well. She couldn’t wait any longer, leaning in and running her hot tongue over the head of his molten erection.

The result was explosive as he bucked his hips up at the contact, letting out a soft gasp. She grinned up at the man then, adoring the look of pure pleasure on his face. “What a good boy you’ve been for me. Protecting me from the Ripper. I think you deserve a reward.” As he opened his mouth to question her, she dove down, making him disappear in her throat. The choked groan he made sent shivers down her spine, straight to her own throbbing core. Wasting no more time, she began to bob her head up and down on him, using her hands to grip his thighs and find better leverage. 

She’d done this time and time before, but she’d never been into it. It had been a business transaction, and nothing more. But here and now, as he breathlessly begged her to not stop, her head spun at the realization that he truly wanted her. For so long, he’d been so shy around her, so afraid to say what he felt. There was a time that she wondered whether or not he  _ wanted _ her. Yet here he was, grabbing fistfuls of her hair looking at her with such a lustful, yet loving look. When he spoke, he was raspy, deep and it sent waves of electricity to her throbbing center. “R-Rey… I need to be… In you. P-please…”

The young woman gave him a small wink, swirling her tongue around his head once more before pulling off of him with an obscene popping sound that made him groan. Without wasting any time, her pants and underwear were discarded as she crawled up onto him. She grabbed him in her hand, giving him a few tugs to prepare him as she centered him to her. With a shaky breath, she looked down at him. “Are you ready?” He nodded wordlessly, unable to form a coherent thought. Rey took that as a good sign. She breathed in slowly as she began to slide down him, taking him as far as she could.

She let out a short huff, followed by a small wheeze. Fuck, his cock never  _ ended _ . It was never ending slide downward. Not only that, but the thickness of him made her body contract. She’d had quite decent clients before. Some of them were quite thick, others were relatively long, but  _ no _ one had ever possessed such a sinfully good combination of both. “Are you okay..?” The question came out so softly, as though he were afraid he was killing her. It was sweet, and it made her want to fuck his brains out that much more. “Yes, sweetie. I’m- _ fuck _ . I’m fine. You’re just.. Jesus, you’re perfect.” She could see his mouth opening as if he were going to speak. Before he could, she lifted herself upward at an angle until she was at his head before slamming her hips back down onto him. 

She saw  _ stars _ .

For his part, he let out the most delicious whimper she’d ever heard, which was almost enough to make her cum around him right there. She leaned over, resting her hands on his fucking brick wall of a chest to find leverage. “Oh, baby,” She breathed. “You’re such a good boy…” She lifted herself up, slamming down on him again, her lips crashing to his. It was almost incomprehensible to her that she could be in the middle of riding him and think about getting married to him, or having children together. Maybe it was that sex had become so mundane to her that she could easily extract herself from it. But that didn’t seem quite right here because oh  _ God _ , he was hitting that spot that made her squeak.

That small noise seemed to wake something in him, because in the next moment, Rey found herself on her back, her legs over the mountain’s shoulders as he fucked the soul out of her. Her hands flew to his hair, tugging on it roughly as she began panting. “B-Ben, Fuck! Yeah, yeah right there. Oh my God, don’t you dare fucking stop!”The shit eating grin that spread across his face made her want to slap him and kiss him all at once. The young detective seemed to notice her internal struggle, leaning down and gently biting her ear. He growled next to her as his thrusts picked up in speed and intensity. “So good. So. Fucking. Tight. No one’s ever fucked you this good, have they?”

Rey had both spoken dirty, and been spoken to dirty, but nothing had ever made her eyes roll back into her head with pleasure, making her toes curl as much as that. She was openly panting, letting out her own little whimpers as she shook her head, holding onto him for dear life now. “N-no. No one ever has.” Their rocking picked up in rhythm, her hips beginning to grind back and forth in time with his thrusts. They hit a perfect synchrony together, moving as one for a few more minutes until his hands were desperately grabbing at the sheets. “Rey… Rey, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum..” Rey nodded to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as best she could, because god _ damn _ he was massive. “Cum in me, Ben. Please. I need it. I want it.” His lips were on her neck, biting, sucking, leaving marks anywhere he could.

After a few more thrusts, Rey felt a heat building within her. It was like lava, burning her insides in the most erotic way. A friction that was inescapable, and beautiful. She clawed at his back, leaving marks of her own down his back. Soon, the heat bubbled up in her like a geyser ready to explode, and she was ready for it, practically screaming his name. When she came, the world seemed to go black for a moment as she cried out his name, her core clenching around him like a snake. Her right leg shook uncontrollably, spasming from the sheer force of her orgasm. He was dragged over the edge with her, bottoming out in her with a loud moan. Thick, hot ropes of his seed shot into her, coating every inch of her insides with him, marking her as his. She’d always been so independent, but she found that she  _ liked _ being marked this way. 

Ben collapsed to her side, panting as he tried to catch his breath, pulling her to rest on his chest. They both lazily wrapped their arms around each other, smiling in their lusty, clouded haze. When she looked up at him, he was staring down at her with a dopey smile. “I love you.” He muttered. Rey smiled brightly at that, kissing his bare chest. “I love y-” before she could finish her sentence, a loud crash from downstairs made them both jolt up. 

With wide eyes, Ben looked over to Rey. “Shh. Stay here.” He whispered. As quickly as he could, he slipped out of bed, throwing on his clothes. “I’ll be right back.” Rey reached for him. “Wait. Don’t…” Before she could argue her case, however, he was gone. She didn’t want him in harm’s way, but she knew he had to go see what it was.

Less than a second later, the phone next to her rang. WHat the hell? Who would be calling him at such a late hour? She picked up the phone, giving a hesitant “Hello?” She was both relieved and horrified to hear the sound of Freddie’s voice on the other end. “Where is Ben?? Is he with you??” Terror took over as she heard the panicked, and quick way in which he spoke. “Uh, n-no. We just heard something downstairs, so he went to check it out.” A pit of anxiety began to form in her stomach. “Shit. You two need to leave. Immediately. It’s gone. I… All of it is gone! The Ripper! The outfit and the knife is all  _ gone _ , Rey. I just went to look for it, and it is once again missing from lockup. Poe, Finn, and Snoke are still here. And Hux is as dead as ever.” No. No, no, no. The Ripper’s things were gone? That couldn't be. She was just getting ready to speak when she heard Ben shout from downstairs. “What the fuck?! Oh, shit!” The sound of banging and clattering could be heard from downstairs. 

Rey began to cry, panic filling her very being. “Mr. Abberline, I need you here now! The Ripper is here! I can hear him attacking Ben! Please, send everyone you can!” Silence. The clattering from downstairs was now mute. There was no more sound. Just an eerie quiet. Rey was vaguely aware of Abberline speaking, but she quickly hung up the phone, staring at her door as the heavy thudding of footsteps drew closer to her door. A few moments later, it opened, and she was face to face with the Demon of Whitechapel. His eyes were black, hollow, and cold. Not an ounce of emotion penetrated them. Armitage wasn’t the Ripper. He couldn’t have been. He didn’t possess the otherworldly coldness required of such a monster. But the thing that stood before her was no man. It was a demon, through and through. 

“Ah. Miss Rey. I’s nice ta finally meet ya afta so long!” His voice was empty, devoid of life, and impossibly deep. She stood out of the bed, backing away as best she could from him. She was aware of her nakedness and just how viciously he looked at her. He didn’t look at her with lust. No. He looked at her like a hunter studying his prey, memorizing the best place to strike. “Put some fuckin’ clothes on. Christ. We ain’t got time fa that right now.” Out of both fear, and a wish for him to not see her naked, she quickly threw on her clothes, staring back at him. 

He reached into the breast pocket of his overcoat, brandishing his knife, the same one that was left on her bed. She noticed fresh blood on it. She prayed Ben was still alive. His cold, demonic chuckle filled the room. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. How did he do that? “Poor old Benny boy. First he loses his mum, then he’s gotta lose ya as well. A shame, really.” At the mention of the young detective, Rey felt herself become defensive. “Don’t you speak of him!” She spat, venom dripping from each of her words. To her dismay, it seemed to not even phase him. Instead, he continued speaking, as though she wasn’t there.

“Benny’s mum was a filthy street whore. When I found her, she had some bloody wanker’s cock in her mouth. Now how could I let that go? How could I let good ol’ Ben’s believe his mother to be a saint when she fucked half the west end? I did what I had to do. And ya know what? It felt bloody fucking brilliant. I realized I had a purpose. A role! I had to clean the streets of London of filth like you! I couldn’t let this great city be defiled by your kind! I’m doing my civic duty. In a way, it’s the Lord’s work. I’m the second coming of Jesus, you know. Even if you don’t care to realize it.”

The second coming of Jesus? How could this madman think that? He must’ve seen the confusion on her face, as he began to laugh at her. He actually cackled. It took a moment for it to make sense. “You don’t actually believe any of that, do you?” She said bitterly.

He cocked his head to the side, holding up his hands. “Ya got me. Truth is… It was simply a good bit of  _ fun _ .” Fun? He did this for fun? He didn’t think he was doing the Lord’s work. He didn’t even think he was doing it for a cause. It was just fun to him. The thought filled her with rage. Her friends, the man she loved, all suffered because of some little game. “Tell me, love. D’ya love Benny boy? Do ya?” What the hell did that matter? Who cared? Maybe it was just part of his sick game. Make her say that she loved him so he could make her see his dead body. Just one more thing to take away from her. “Answer me!” She felt small. Insignificant. She felt useless. “I… I love him…” It was true. She loved him. And if she was going to die at the hands of the Ripper, then at least she could die knowing that she loved Ben and that he loved her. But then that cackling came again. That low, horrid cackle. Why? “Oh, Rey. You poor, poor bitch.I have one more question for ya.” Wait. That voice. She knew that voice.

As the Ripper reached up to his hat and mask, she let out a weak “No…” Ben now stood before her, his eyes cold and black, and cruel, sadistic grin on his face. This was the demon. The coldness that emanated from him was unmistakable. He was the Ripper. “Do you still love me, sweetheart?”

Everything began to click. It made sense how the Ripper had found her house so easily. How the Ripper could know so much about Ben, and why he kept harping on his mother. It made sense as to why the fight with Hux was so easy. It explained how everything got out of lockup. “B-but how-” “How did everything work out? Well, Snoke was lucky. Poor bastard probably just wanted the ketamine himself. That definitely helped. As for Hux, well. A dealer should always try their own product. Build an immunity to it. And the boys. Well. It was easy to do a little forging.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You… You did all of this? For what? Just to kill me?!” Rey could feel the anger boiling inside of her.

The demon shrugged, laughing a little to himself. “I told you, darling. It was time to change the rules of the game.” Game. That’s all it was. None of it mattered to him. He didn’t care. “You bastard! I loved you! I just made  _ love _ to you!” She screamed, her vision blurring with tears. He seemed unphased by her emotion, cracking his neck. “You weren’t the first whore who sucked my cock with enthusiasm, nor will you be the last. As a matter of fact, there’s this lovely little whore who I think could use the company of a big, strong policeman. Miss Tico, wasn’t it?”

The snarl that formed on Rey’s face was nothing short of ferocious. She wouldn’t let this monster go anywhere near her best friend. If she died here, so be it. She would die defending Rose. He licked his lips at the expression she wore. “Good girl. There it is. The spark. The anger. You’ll be so much better than the others. I knew you were special. I just knew I had to take my time with you.”

She had to get out of here. If he was smart, there were no weapons in the room. She had to get out somehow, she just- “Tell you what. I’m in a good mood. There’s another knife in the cupboard. I figure I’ll give you a chance.” He stepped aside, gesturing out. She looked at him, and to the phone. She had no way of knowing whether or not he was telling the truth. She grabbed the phone, throwing it as hard as she could, reveling in the cracking sound it made when it hit his face. When he stumbled backwards, she dashed out of the room while he screamed “You bitch!”

She had to get the knife. She couldn’t outrun him. She knew that. It would be foolish to even try. She found the cupboard, already opened with the knife awaiting her, inviting her to pick it up. Smug bastard. “Alright. Let’s see what you can do, little girl.” This would be almost impossible. He was so much larger than her. Not only that, but he was coordinated. This wasn’t some drugged up Hux. This was Satan himself. She lunged at him to swing the knife, only for him to slam his palm into her elbow, making her screech. He moved to attack, and she narrowly avoided it, stabbing at his wrist and only grazing it.

He snarled at her, pressing her against the kitchen counter as his hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing the life out of her. She tried to stab at him, but he headbutted her, twisting her wrist painfully until she dropped it to the floor. She had nowhere to go, pinned by his body to the counter, his massive frame too strong for her to wriggle out of. The world around her began to darken as the air escaped her entirely. This couldn’t be it. She had to get out of this. She had to. She looked to her right. There was a small bowl of flour left out on the table that she was going to bake with later. She weakly reached out with her hand. It was just right there. So close. Her fingers grazed over the edge, and finally found purchase on the bowl. She flung it wildly at him, the flour rushing into his eyes. He shouted out in pain, letting her go as he tried to rub the now swollen eyes. 

Rey fell to the floor, coughing and wheezing. She felt weak, on the verge of passing out, but she couldn’t. Not yet. He couldn’t live to hurt anyone else. She looked around on the now white covered floor, her hand skimming over the blade of the knife. She grabbed it, turning and plunging it into the leg of the demon as he’d wildly began reaching for her. He screamed in pain and she pulled the knife out, plunging it into the other leg.He fell back onto his ass, prompting her to rip the knife out and bury it into his stomach. She could feel the skin give way, the sound of gushing and snapping as everything gave way to her blade. 

He reached out, grabbing her wrists. She couldn’t move. He gave her another mortifying smile, winking as he forced the knife out of himself before plunging it back into his stomach, hilt deep. He pulled it out once more, burying it deep inside of him, keeping an iron grip on her wrists as he did so. Rey was horrified to watch as he began cackling while stabbing himself repeatedly, the blood beginning to fill his lungs, gurgling in his mouth and spilling out. His teeth were stained a horrible red. “I love you too, darling.” He whispered, pulling her into a kiss as he continued to stab himself. No matter how much she fought, she couldn’t stop him. His blood coated tongue wormed it’s way into her mouth, his blood mixing with her saliva. It was the most disgusting thing she’d experienced. 

A moment later, he pulled away from the kiss, a demonic smile on his face as he fell backwards onto the ground, dead. The knife was still plunged deep into his stomach as he lay there. Rey could hear the police whistles and the sounds of people approaching from down the street. She reached out, grabbing the Ripper’s mask and stumbling outside, still weak from the choking.

As she made her way out, she was met by Freddie and what seemed to be the entire police force. The look of horror on Abberline’s face told her all she needed to know about how crazed she must look. “My God, Rey! What in the bloody hell happened in there?!” Silently, Rey made her way to the detective, reaching out and handing him the Ripper’s mask.

“The demon of Whitechapel is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I know I'm shit. So, to clarify, yes. Ben was always going to be the Ripper. So I had to be very careful when writing to choose my words carefully so it wasn't too obvious. There were many times I had to rewrite a section, because it felt too obvious to me. I hope you ll enjoyed the final little twist! How do you all feel about it? I would love to hear your thoughts now that the story is completed! A lot of you have told me that this reminds you of "From Hell" which is amazing! I saw that movie when I was very young, and I wasn't sure who else had seen it! As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! And don't ever think your comment is too long, or too short for me to enjoy! I live for your guys' feedback! I have a few other ideas for one shots and full blown fics, so watch out for that! And most importantly, thank you all for taking this trip down with me to solving the always elusive mystery of the Demon of Whitechapel!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! A hell of an opener, huh? Don't worry, I won't make every single chapter about the Ripper and his killings! Your support truly means the world to me! I can't wait for you all to go on this journey with me as we delve into the depths of hell itself to try and figure out the age old question. Who is "Jack the Ripper"?


End file.
